Bill y Fleur, hechos el uno para la otra
by JdPotterlinux
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado como fue que se enamoraron Bill y Fleur ¿ustedes no? todos hemos leído como fue su matrimonio y como fue que Flemma molestaba a Ginny con sus ocurrencias pero como llegaron a enamorarse? Trataré de contar aquí como pienso que esto sucedió. espero sus comentarios y criticas.
1. ¿Por que a mi me pasan estas cosas?

- ¿Por que a mi me pasan estas cosas?

Amanecía en Londres, la ciudad estaba soleada como siempre durante esas fechas, el Big Ben tocaba las seis de la mañana. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad empezaban sus recorridos hacia los trabajos, algunos usaban el Subterráneo, otros las lineas de bus, muchos conducían sus propios vehículos. Era un día normal para la mayoría de las personas. Llevaban bastante tiempo de relativa paz, nada fuera de lo común perturbaba la tranquilidad de la capital y del resto del país.

Lo que muchos ignoraban era que casi un año atrás, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos cien años había regresado para atormentar la tranquilidad de los magos y muggles del mundo. Por supuesto los muggles o personas sin magia ignoraban por completo esta situación y sus vidas seguían tranquilamente.

El Callejón Diagon también empezaba a tener movimiento. Al igual que el Londres muggle, el Londres mágico empezaba muy temprano sus actividades, Madame Malkim la propietaria de la tienda de túnicas del mismo nombre empezaba a preparar todo para recibir a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que desde la siguiente semana empezarían a llegar a comprar túnicas para el colegio. En la esquina del Callejón se terminaba la construcción y remodelación de un local que prometía ser la más grande innovación de los últimos años, la expectativa era grande, Sortilegios Weasley prometía hacer reír y divertir a los magos en los tiempos mas sombríos. Pero como era normal, el establecimiento con más movimiento desde tempranas horas del día, era el edifico mas grande de la calle, de una fachada de impecable mármol blanco, justo en la intersección entre el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón , el majestuoso banco de los magos abría sus puertas a los empleados, la mayoría de ellos eran duendes, aunque también un gran numero de magos llegaban para iniciar sus labores.

Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor del humilde pero honesto matrimonio Weasley llegaba al banco de la misma forma en que lo hacia desde hacia un año que había decidido pedir su traslado a la sede de su país. El regreso del señor tenebroso y el asesinato de Cedric Diggory le había llevado a decidir pedir el traslado a la sede del banco de Londres para poder vivir con sus padres, como muchos pensaban, se avecinaba una guerra y ahora las familias necesitaban estar unidas.

Bill tenia a su cargo una pequeña división que se encargaba de levantar o colocar hechizos y maldiciones en las bóvedas del banco. Muchas de las bóvedas mas antiguas tenían encantamientos que sus propios dueños le habían puesto y Bill junto a dos magos más a su cargo colocaban y quitaban dichas trampas.

Aquella mañana, Bill había recibido una noticia que lo había dejado fuera de si. Después de aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante y como era su costumbre, tomar un segundo desayuno, se había encontrado con el director del banco. Le había comunicado que a las ocho de la mañana llegaría una practicante que estaría a su disposición, la chica no sabia hablar muy bien el ingles y por eso en un principio debía usarla como una asistente de papeleo – Créeme Bill que la chica tiene madera, pruebala, serán solo seis meses, si le vez aptitudes pues la dejamos en el puesto o le buscamos algún sitio, espera a conocerla. - El director del banco aunque era un goblin no sentía el mismo desprecio hacia los seres con varitas que el resto de su especie.

- ¿Por que a mi me pasan estas cosas? - Se repetía el pelirrojo cuando caminaba hacia su escritorio en el interior del banco. - Ahora me toca hacer de niñera, justo lo que necesito en estos días.

Durante los últimos meses, el trabajo de Bill se había triplicado debido a que muchos de los usuarios del banco habían decidido reforzar la seguridad en sus bóvedas por miedo a un eventual resurgimiento del señor tenebroso. Todos sabían que el banco sería lo primero en caer y que muchas bóvedas serian saqueadas. Otros por el contrario, estaban haciendo retirar todos los encantamientos protectores para asi poder desocupar sus bóvedas pensando en una posible huida del país. Lo que menos necesitaba Bill Weasley era tener que estar a cargo de una recién graduada que hacia practicas y que ademas no hablaba bien su idioma. La molestia era evidente en el pelirrojo.

- Buenos diás, Je suis Fleur. Eoh Lo siento mucho, mi nombge es Fleur. Me dijegon que te buscaga a esta hoga paga mis instugciones. - Bill se había quedado frio. Durante el verano pasado había visitado Hogwarts junto a su madre con ocasión del torneo de los tres magos que se realizaba y en el que una amigo personal de la familia, el famoso Harry Potter participada de una forma inesperada, una de las participantes del torneo era justamente la chica que tenia enfrente suyo, una hermosa rubia con cuerpo perfecto y que según los rumores era mitad Veela lo que la hacia irresistible para la mayoría de los hombres.

Para Bill, Fleur era una chica más, durante sus largos viajes por el mundo trabajando para Gringotts había tenido la oportunidad de salir con muchas chicas hermosas, había aprendido a seleccionar a quien le habría su corazón y a quien no después de varias desilusiones, Fleur no era para el más que una chica atractiva hija de padres con dinero, a la que nunca le había faltado nada. Definitivamente no era de su tipo, incluso detestaba ese tipo de chicas materialistas que solo pensaban en vestirse y verse bien.

Fleur por su parte estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ella era hija de una reconocido e influyente mago de Francia, su padre le había rogado que se quedara en su país estudiando en la escuela de leyes mágicas, era la mejor de Europa y el dadas sus influencias podía conseguirle un cupo, ella por su parte quería aventuras pero sobre todo, quería hacer su vida lejos del reflejo de su acaudalado apellido, lejos de su país natal en donde por ser Delacour se le abrían puertas.

El torneo de los tres magos había sido el detonante para que la hermosa rubia decidiera dejar el nido e intentar empezar una nueva vida lejos de su familia. Aun tenia las secuelas de ver a uno de sus contrincantes muerto, aun veía como su hermana Gabrielle salia del lago junto a Harry Potter y el joven Weasley. Todas estas nuevas experiencias le había hecho desear vivir algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero como era de esperarse no sabia como. Había salido de París usando el transporte muggle, como se las arregló llegó hasta el caldero chorreante y había tomado una habitación que gustosamente Tom el cantinero le había ofrecido. Antes de partir había logrado reunir un poco de dinero mágico que le alcanzaría para establecerse unos días, después de unos días de conocer el lugar había decidido buscar un empleo, había optado por el banco de los magos, de todas las opciones era la que menos le pagaban pero le permitían estudiar un curso avanzado de encantamientos en la academia de aurores y practicar en un área del banco, ademas era idóneo para aprender mas ingles que era justo lo que necesitaba para poder mezclarse con los demás.

Lo que nunca esperaba Fleur era que el único hombre que la lograba poner nerviosa y le intimidaba ahora iba a ser su jefe. La rubia había conocido al pelirrojo durante una de las fechas del torneo de los tres magos, este se encontraba en el salón como familiar de Harry Potter, Fleur estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se sintieran atraídos o intimidades por ella, por eso, se sentía siempre cómoda y superior junto a los demás, con aquel pelirroja era diferente, cuando Harry se lo presentó este no mostró el menos signo de atracción o intimidación hacia ella, por el contrario, se había comportado tosco y dominante dejándola incomoda y asiéndola sentir insegura. - Tu eges Bill ¿vegdad? Haggy Potteg nos pregsento dugante el togneo de los tregs magos. - ho si, ahora lo recuerdo, eres la chica que compitió por la academia francesa. - La misma sensación de la ultima vez, Fleur no sentía el mas mínimo signo de atracción o de intimidación de parte del chico con quien hablaba y eso la hacia sentir insegura y le ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Durante un par de horas más, Bill se encargó de mostrarle las instalaciones a la recién llegada, la presentó con sus dos compañeros y le encargo sus funciones. Era notable la irritación en el tono del mayor de los Weasley por tener que estar haciendo eso y más, por que estaba completamente seguro de que aquella rubia era una cabeza hueca más.


	2. La Rutina

El día anterior había sido un completo asco tanto para Bill Weasley como para Fleur Delacour, por un lado, el sentía que le habían dado una labor de niñera al tener que supervisar y trabajar junto a la rubia. Para él, la francesa no era más que una chica de papi y mami, criada sin necesidades, sin sufrimientos y lo había demostrado cuando objetó el lugar en el que debía sentarse, según ella estaba falto de color, sucio y no era un ambiente adecuado para trabajar, Bill había decidido que su nueva practicante y asistente usara el escritorio libre a algunos metros del suyo, así podría mantenerla vigilada, le había asignado un papeleo que debía tener listo cada día al finalizar su medio turno. Al principio pensó que podría ponerla en su lugar, o al menos donde el pensaba que era su lugar junto a los otros dos empleados de esa sección pero se arrepintió no más noto como la belleza de la chica y su magia de veela hacia efecto sobre ellos. Ahora no solo debía controlarla a ella sino vigilar a sus compañeros. Por el otro lado, Dumbledore había decidido desde hacia casi un año reunir y poner en funcionamiento nuevamente a la orden del fénix, la organización secreta que había creado y fundado para combatir al señor tenebroso y sus mortífagos durante la primera guerra mágica, él al igual que su padre y su madre, habían decidido unirse y ayudar en lo que pudieran y eso significaba trabajo clandestino extra no remunerado y de un alto riesgo personal.

Fleur por su parte, era capaz de sentir lo poco que le agradó a Bill que ella empezará a trabajar con el, sentía su desprecio, su insensibilidad hacia sus encantos, eso la desconcertaba. - Al menos solo sega media diá. No pogria sopogtag todo el diá en esa lugube oficina. - Fleur hablaba sola cuando salia de su segundo día de trabajo, ese día empezaban las pruebas preliminares que tomaría con los aurores para medir los conocimientos y empezar su curso de encantamientos avanzado.

Habían pasado dos semanas y las cosas no cambiaban mucho, la rutina de la francesa era la misma durante todos los días, se levantaba bien temprano y dentro de su habitación en el caldero chorreante hacia unos extraños ejercicios al estilo muggle que según ella le ayudaban a mantener la figura y la forma, después se pasaba una hora en el baño del que salia completamente desnuda aprovechando su soledad, segun ella no había nada mas relajante que poder caminar desnuda por su habitación, se sentia hermosa, aseada y peinada, siempre olía a flores silvestres. Se tardaba una hora más en vestirse y hasta que no se sentía completamente segura de su aspecto no bajaba al primer piso donde siempre Tom le servia su desayuno, pan tostado y huevos acompañado con chocolate. Al terminar, cruza la calle y camina hasta el banco de los magos, la primera semana Fleur tuvo que soportar los regaños de su jefe, Bill por que siempre llegaba diez minutos tarde y eso que vivía en frente del banco, ademas podía aparecerse en la puerta con solo pensarlo. Empezaba su jornada laboral que iba hasta la una de la tarde, durante esas horas clasificaba y rellenaba formularios de la oficina, su trabajo consistía en recibir las peticiones para retirar o aumentar encantamientos de seguridad en las bóvedas, clasificarlos, pasarlas a Bill para que los efectuaran, archivar mágicamente los formularios y llenar los informes que le pasaban Bill y los dos empleados del área. Debía lidiar con lo que ella llamaba el típico desorden masculino, los papeles siempre estaban rotos, sucios, vacíos o se demoraban en entregárselos siendo siempre culpada de perderlos. A la hora del almuerzo por fin tenia paz, regresaba a su apartamento en el caldero chorreante y tomaba sus alimentos en la habitación. Tom también era victima de sus encantos y amorosa mente le permitía como a ningún otro huésped comer en las habitaciones. A las tres e la tarde debía estar en la academia de aurores para junto a otras personas tomar el curso avanzado de encantamientos. Llegaba a su casa completamente cansada por la noche y solo pensaba en dormir para seguir con la rutina diaria. Los fines de semana aprovechaba que no debía trabajar para hacer deporte al estilo muggle, los sábados y domingos salia a trotar por las calles de Londres y en las tardes para leer y escribir. Podía pasarse en pijama todo el día si lo deseaba.

La rutina de Bill no era tan monótona como la de su asistente, sin que nadie lo supiera excepto su familia y demás miembros, Bill pasaba parte de sus noches cumpliendo misiones secretas para Dumbledore y la orden del fénix, siempre estaba falto de sueño y agotado, ademas tenia que soportar la ineptitud de su practicante y asistente aunque reconocía que le había liberado su trabajo y por eso tenia mas tiempo para ayudar a Dumbledore.

- Fleur, ¿puedes venir un momento? - Pog supuesto – La francesa se levantó de su escritorio y atravesó los escasos metros que le separaban de Bill, en su mente se cocían ideas sobre el por que la llamaban, seguramente se le había vuelto a pasar alguna cosa por hacer y seria reprendida por el, aunque debía reconocer que en la ultima semana esto no había pasado. - Fleur, necesito que me acompañes a las bóvedas, tengo que hacer un trabajo y no puedo bajar solo y tanto Maxwell como Carmichael están en otro sector. Acompañame. - El rostro de Bill se notaba cansado y eran evidentes las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, la joven rubia respondió amablemente y asintió sobre la pregunta de su jefe. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cansado y agotado que lo notaba aveces aunque siempre usaba el mismo tono serio y autoritario.

- Vamos a bajar hasta uno de los pisos inferiores del banco, hay una bóveda que debe ser preparada según su dueño, debo quitarle unos antiguos y poderosos encantamientos pero no puedo bajar solo, el dragón es difícil de controlar, iremos con un goblin, necesito que me cubras y me asistas si es necesario. Entendido – Oui entendido.

El goblin que les acompañaba sorteo el dragón usando los clankers pero se encontraron con unos hechizos defensivos, a aquel lugar no descendía nadie en mas de 10 años y su antiguo dueño había puesto defensas antes de llegar a la bóveda. Bill logró controlar el encantamiento y lo retiró – listo hemos llegado, la bóveda 711, ahora debo verificar que no haya nada en la puerta o adentro. - Cuando Bill se acercó a la puerta de la bóveda un haz de luz salio de la nada y le aturdió. La rubia que le acompañaba reaccionó y después de controlar el encantamiento defensivo, atendió a su jefe y lo hizo volver en si. - he Gracias Fleur, buen trabajo. - Fleur estaba que reventaba de alegría, en casi un mes de trabajo era la primera sonrisa y la primer felicitación de su jefe. Bill descubrió que la chica era un poco más de lo que el pensaba pero aun así la creía una completa inepta para estos temas. Terminó de revertir los encantamientos de la bóveda y le pidió a Fleur que pusiera otros, para sorpresa de Bill la francesa conocía a la perfección esos raros y extraños encantamientos. Ahora debía ponerla a prueba para ver que tan capaz era. Quizá solo era suerte.

Al llegar de regreso a su escritorio, Fleur había tenido una de sus pataletas por la forma en que Maxwell y Carmichael dejaron sus papeles en completo desorden sobre el mueble. - Pego esto no puede seg. Yo teniá todo ogdenado y ustedes me volviegon un chiquego el esquitogio. - Calmate preciosura no es para tanto, estas exagerando. - Carmichael trataba de calmar a la francesa pero solo logro enfurecerla más - Comment voulez-vous que je me calme si vous ne un désordre? me regarder quitté le bureau et ne me dites pas preciosura. - Fleur CALMATE ESTAS EXAGERANDO Y ESTAS HABLANDO EN FRANCES – Bill tuvo que intervenir y de un grito logro calmar a la rubia, ya antes habia reaccionado asi cuando fue reprendida por equivocarse con unos papeles pero era la primera vez que hablaba en frances. La joven francesa aprovechó que era la hora del almuerzo y salió corriendo del banco.

La chica se habia pasado la tarde renegando y peleando sola por el desorden que le habían provocado sus compañeros. Estaba considerando renunciar y regresar a casa aunque esta no era una opción, ella queria demostrar que era capaz de sacar su vida a delante sin la ayuda de su padre y en otro país.


	3. Cambios

Hola a todos, gracias a los que ya han agregado esta historia a favoritos, gracias a los que han comentado.

Quería contarles que esta historia pretendo llevar al estilo Oliver Twist, por capítulos cortos con inicios, nudos y desenlaces cada uno pero que hacen parte de una misma historia. Aun no se si voy a llegar hasta donde Queen JO nos presenta a la pareja que es al inicio del príncipe mestizo o seguiré mas allá. En el camino lo veremos.

Espero les guste mucho y espero sus comentarios. La próxima actualización es el martes o miércoles próximo. Los invito a leer mis otras historias

* * *

><p>- ¿COMO ASÍ QUE HABIA DEMENTORES EN LITTLE WHINGING? - Eso es lo que nos acaba de informar Arabella - ¿le pasó algo a Harry? - Según nos dijo esta bien pero hubo un incidente con su primo muggle que le acompañaba en ese momento.<p>

En una lúgubre y solitaria casa ubicada en el No 12 de la calle de Grimmauld Place en Islington, uno de los borough de Londres, se desató el caos con la noticia de que Harry Potter había sido expulsado de Hogwarts por usar un encantamiento patronus en frente de un muggle. Esta casa que servia como cuartel de la orden de Fénix era propiedad de Sirius Black, ultimo mago vivo con el antiguo y respetable apellido Black, una familia que siempre había estado ligada a xenofobia sobre la pureza de la sangre y con nexos con el que no debe ser nombrado. Sirius era el propietario de la bóveda 711 de Gringotts y quien días atras, le había pedido a Bill que retirara los hechizos protectores de esta pues tenia la necesidad de heredarla o de pedirle a sus amigos que retiraran dinero por el. Sirius era un prófugo del ministerio de magia, estuvo preso en Azkaban por un delito que no cometió, además, era el padrino de Harry Potter y en ese momento estaba desesperado por salir al encuentro de su ahijado.

- Calmate Sirius, según nos dijo Ojo Loco ellos se encargarían de ponerlo a salvo. - Lo se Bill pero no puedo soportar estar aquí mientras mi ahijado esta allá afuera en peligro. - No te preocupes, Remus esta con ellos, el lo protegería con su vida y lo sabes. - Debes mantener la calma. Prometelo. - Después de que Bill lograra calmar a Sirius, salió de la casa y desapareció camino al ministerio de magia. Dumbledore le había asignado otra misión de vigilancia y debía realizarla sin importar que pasara con Harry.

El departamento de misterios como todas las noches anteriores en que el mayor de los hijos Weasley había tenido vigilancia se encontraba solo y deshabitado, así que utilizaba este tiempo para pensar en mujeres.

Era por todos sus hermanos conocido que Bill es un alma solitaria desde el colegio cuando una chica le rompió el corazón, esa era la razón por la que desde un principio había decidido trabajar para Gringotts y viajar. La academia de aurores y varias oficinas del ministerio le habían ofrecido un puesto gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y al desempeño durante el colegio. Durante su trabajo por fuera, Bill conoció a varias mujeres con las que mantuvo alguna especie de relación. Tenia muy claro que a él le interesaban las mujeres inteligentes, hábiles y sobre todo hermosas, pero no estaba interesado en relaciones serias ni en noviazgos que le amarraran a una persona. Gracias a su contextura física y su cuerpo atlético le era fácil conquistar a las chicas muggles cuando visitaba a su hermano Charlie en Rumanía. Su personalidad fría y dominante de su ámbito laboral, no le impedía ser un galán amoroso, comprensivo y sobre todo posesivo y sobre protector con las mujeres que le interesaban. Desde su llegada a Londres había tenido un par de salidas con chicas, una era una bruja que trabaja para el ministerio y la otra, una chica muggle que se topo por la calle cuando decidió un día caminar, con ella aun se veía cuando podía, se llamaba Briggitte, una chica de tez morena, estudia literatura en la universidad de Londres, vivía igual de ocupada que Bill pues pasaba sus días entre el Institute of English Studies, la biblioteca y una escuela publica en la que ayudaba con las clases de lectura a niños pequeños. Se habían conocido, entrando a la biblioteca, ambos caminaban distraídos y se estrellaron, Bill le ayudo a levantar los libros y notó que varios de los títulos eran sus favoritos. A Bill le encantaba la literatura clásica muggle. Oliver Twist había sido el detonante, tanto el pelirrojo como la morena terminaron hablando durante horas de libros y habían quedado en verse de nuevo.

Durante la espera, Bill también pensaba en su nueva asistente, Fleur había demostrado que era capaz de soportar la presión aunque aveces de verdad que estallaba, con el papeleo le iba bien aunque debía aprender acoplarse a sus compañeros y no a pretender que estos se acoplaran a ella como recién llegada. La rubia ya le había demostrado que era capaz de algunas cosas cuando bajaron a la bóveda de Sirius. - Su prueba definitiva sera la actividad de campo, vamos a ver de que está hecha la rubia, seguro apenas rasgue su vestido declinará del trabajo. - Bill pensaba para si mientras vigilaba y sonreía, no podía esperar para ver los resultados.

- Vamos Fleur, debes demostagte a ti misma que si puegues con esto. - Fleur hablaba para si misma mientras realizaba su habituales ejercicios antes de salir al trabajo. Acababa de cumplir un mes tanto en el trabajo como en su curso de encantamientos. El trabajo era como ella decía¡merde complète! Pero había decidido superar esta prueba, Bill su jefe era una porquería con ella, la trataba con desprecio y últimamente le colocaba tareas cada vez mas difíciles. Ella aun se preguntaba como podía ser inmune a sus encantos de veela, nunca los había utilizado conscientemente para su beneficio pero reconocía que su encanto natural servia para persuadir a muchos hombres para que terminaran haciendo lo que ella quería.

Desde ese día debía empezar con los trabajos de campo adicional al papeleo. Su jefe Bill se lo había comunicado apenas el viernes anterior, había llegado el momento de poner a prueba sus habilidades mágicas. Según le dijo el torneo de los tres magos no era nada comparado con las maldiciones que podría encontrar en los lugares bajo la protección de Gringotts y debía prepararse, aunque era una excelente bruja no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

- Oye rubita tu trabajo es cubrirme la espalda por si alguna maldición de seguridad me sorprende. Espero que puedas hacerlo aunque me gustaría tenerte cubriendo mi entrepierna, seguro que para eso si eres buena. - Carmichael sacaba a relucir sus dotes de poco caballeroso y grosero, algo muy poco común entre los magos – Callate Bastagdo.

La primera misión de Fleur se había presentado sin mayores inconvenientes, habían sido enviados a una zona de Irlanda en donde se encontraban unas bóvedas antiguas, debían retirar los encantamientos de seguridad para que los goblins ingresaran y trasladaran el oro que ahí hubiese hasta su bóvedas en Londres ya que muchos muggles estaban haciendo excavaciones en la zona basándose en sus historias sobre duendes.

Fleur no había tenido ningún inconveniente durante esta misión, al parecer los encantamientos que habían en aquel lugar eran menos fuertes de lo que pensaban y solo fue cuestión de una par de "Finite Incantatem" por parte de ambos magos y todo quedó solucionado. Tuvo tiempo de regresar temprano a su puesto de trabajo y terminar el papeleo, al fin de cuentes ella se había encargado de llenar los informes de campo y tenia todo ordenado según su criterio. A la hora del almuerzo ya tenia todo listo y le quedaba tiempo. Había decidido que era hora de mudarse del caldero chorreante, quería su propio espacio y lo único que podía pagar era un compacto apartamento muggle, una habitación, sala y comedor integrados, cocina y baño. Justo lo que ella necesitaba. El único problema es que ella era incapaz de cocinar así que debía empezar por aprender y ver como se las arreglaba. Salio veinte minutos antes del trabajo camino hacia el que seria su nuevo hogar. El fin de semana anterior había visitado el edificio, parecía perfecto, tenia un lugar donde poder aparecerse en caso de que lo necesitara, estaba a solo unas cuadras del ministerio de magia y a otras pocas de el caldero chorreante, incluso había pasado corriendo por ahí mientras hacia deporte un par de veces. A las dos de la tarde había almorzado y había cerrado el acuerdo para mudarse esa misma noche a su nuevo hogar. Había recibido su primer pago que utilizó para pagar tres meses de aque sitio y comprarse una lechuza. Lo que mas deseaba la hermosa rubia era intercambiar cartas con Gabrielle y con el chico con quien salia antes de empezar esta aventura.

- Señog Tom, yo pasage todos los diás a almogzag pog aqui. – En la noche Fleur había retirado sus cosas del hospedaje del caldero chorreante, basto solo un simple hechizo reductor y las 8 maletas de la chica entraron en la bolsa que cargaba.

Había pasado el primer día en su propio lugar, aun no tenia cama, asientos o demás enseres pero era suyo, bueno no exactamente suyo pero era lo que con su propio trabajo podía permitirse y eso la hacia muy feliz. El dinero que tenia destinado para comprar cosas para su nuevo espacio lo había usado para la lechuza, en la noche había escrito una carta a su hermana menor, su mejor amiga y la persona que más falta le hacia, habían sido unidas desde siempre y estaba deseosa por saber como estaba ya que seguramente en pocos días viajaría a Beauxbatons para iniciar su cuarto año. Esa mañana después de tres meses en Londres había cambiado su habito por primera vez. Haciendo uso de su varita y de las habilidades como bruja, realizó un aseo general y conjuró sillas, sofás, cortinas. En cuestión de una hora había cambiado por completo el aspecto de aque lugar volviéndolo agradable a su gusto, se fue a bañar satisfecha, aun debía desayunar en algún lugar y volver a su rutina.

- Dumbledore ¿Seria posible que me permitieras tener libre este fin de semana? Necesito descansar un poco del trabajo y de las misiones para no agotarme. - Por supuesto William, por supuesto ya le he pedido a Mundungus que cubra tu turno es momento que descanses. El agotamiento era evidente en el pelirrojo, las noches en vela cumpliendo misiones para la orden y los arduos días de trabajo le pasaban factura. Había decidido visitar a Brigitte esa noche para invitarle a algún pub el viernes, si corría con suerte podría relajarse un poco.

* * *

><p>Nota: Al igual que mis otros escritos, esta historia está siendo publicada de forma principal aquí en<strong> Potterfics<strong> y posteriormente en **Fanfiction net** y en **Fanfic** es con el mismo nombre.


	4. Noticias

"_Fleur, estaba preocupada por no tener noticias tuyas, papá a estado abrumado y varias veces a intentado salir a buscarte, ayer les conté que me habías escrito y se pusieron muy felices, estoy muy contenta por ti, que bueno que ya puedes pagarte tu propio espacio. _

_Por otro lado siento decirte que desde que saliste de viaje a sido costumbre ver a tu querido Bastien con muchas chicas. Papá esta furioso, ni siquiera esperó a tener noticias tuyas para salir con otras chicas, dicen que esta de novio de Typhaine ¿puedes creerlo? ¡tan santurrona que decía ser y mira, te quita el novia a la primera oportunidad!_

_Espero me visites pronto me haces mucha falta. ¡HA! Y muy linda la lechuza espero verla de seguido. _

_Besos_

_Gabrielle."_

La carta de Gabrielle, su hermana menor, le había llegado en el momento mas oportuno a Fleur, llevaba ya cuatro días desde que habían empezado los trabajos de campo para ella. Aunque no había tenido mayores inconvenientes si que se había encontrado con problemas, sobretodo con el trato grosero que le daban sus compañeros de trabajo. Fleur era una bruja extremadamente bien preparada en los dotes mágicos, en los éxtasis de Encantamiento y duelos había sacado un Extraordinario y en transformaciones un supera las expectativas. Desafortunadamente la forma y el mundo de cristal en el que había sido criada le impedía realizar cosas de las que era capaz.

Aquel día mientras Fleur caminaba hacia el banco escuchó algo que la dejó fría. Un par de hombres se vanagloriaban por que a Harry Potter lo iban a expulsar de Hogwarts. - Así es Crabbe el ministro me ha dicho que en la audiencia de mañana le van a expulsar. Dumbledore logro que no lo expulsaran de inmediato – Maldito viejo. - Crabbe y Malfoy padres comentaban sin ninguna precaución en medio de la calle en el callejón Diagon. La reacción de la rubia fue correr hacia el interior del banco, no se detuvo hasta que entro en la oficina que compartía con Bill y para su decepción este aun no había llegado. Había olvidado por completo que le había dicho el día anterior que no estaría en la mañana.

Fleur tuvo que pasar toda la mañana en medio de sus habituales papeles pensando en como podía ayudar a su amigo. Fleur y Harry eran amigos, o al menos eso pensaba ella, al fin de cuentas el había salvado a su hermanita en el lago y sin importar que fueron rivales en el torneo de los tres magos, Harry siempre le dedicó una sonrisa. Acababa de caer en cuenta que al igual que Bill, Harry tampoco mostró signos de ser susceptible a sus encantos naturales, su timidez y su pena parecían naturales en el.

Sin darse cuenta, Fleur se había sorprendido a si misma pensando de nuevo en Bill. Increíblemente cada que intentaba pensar en su supuesto novio Bastien Tricheriecu un famoso mago de Francia sin quererlo terminaba pensando en Bill, lo extraño era que recordaba las palabras de su hermanita en la nota y le daba rabia pero terminaba sonriendo pensando en cosas de trabajo y en su jefe. - Vamos Fleur Qu'est-ce qui se passe?.

Bill estaba teniendo un día agitado, había tenido que des hacer varios hechizos en un zona apartada de el país y se había complicado más de lo que pensaba, había almorzado en Grimmauld place junto a su padres y el resto de la familia y había regresado al trabajo. Cuando llegó a la oficina se encontró con una nota doblada en su escritorio, extrañado la tomó y la leyó, para su sorpresa era una nota de Fleur, como no había alcanzado a verle debido a su horario le dejo una nota.

"_Hola Bill, perdón por el atrevimiento pero apenas me enteré de lo que le pasa a Harry Potter, se que Ronald es su mejor amigo y es hermano tuyo. ¿podrías decirme como está? ¿hay alguna forma de ayudarle? De nuevo disculpas_

_Fleur"_

El pelirrojo sonrió al leer varias veces la nota, al parecer la rubia con quien trabajaba no tenia problemas para escribir su idioma pero si para hablarlo. ¿Por que era eso tan importante para el?. Al terminar el día, el pelirrojo había decidido visitar a Brigitte, retado algún plan.

Bill había decidido tomar un apartamento en Londres desde que había regresado al país, el necesitaba un poco de privacidad y con su numerosa familia le era imposible conseguirla, por la madriguera o Grimmauld Place solo pasaba para las comidas y las reuniones de la orden.

Era viernes, Brigitte había quedado de pasar por el pequeño apartamento del pelirrojo una vez terminara unos trabajos de sus estudios. Bill tenia la extraña costumbre de su padre de recolectar cachivaches muggles aunque en su caso, solo los que sabia utilizar y le gustaban, como en el caso de un televisor, un refrigerador e incluso un teléfono. Había aprendido que si quería vivir en un vecindario muggle debía guardar las apariencias pero sobre todo, esos aparatos eran muy divertidos y útiles, el otro día había decidido comprar un DVD, un extraño aparatito al que le insertaba unas rueditas y por el cual, conectado al televisor podía ver películas, según el muggle del almacén donde lo compró, apenas hacia un año que estos aparatos habían salido al mercado así que eran la novedad. Bill tenía varias películas listas para ver con Brigitte aquella noche. Tanto el como la orden estaban más relajados ahora que a Harry Potter le habían permito seguir con sus estudios y le habían exonerado de todos los cargos, aun tenían que averiguar como habían llegado esos dementores hasta ese lugar.

Fleur acababa de llegar a su casa, había salido de compras pues necesitaba surtir su casa de comida, afortunadamente, en la esquina de su nuevo apartamento había un pequeño supermercado en el que podía conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, incluso había comprado un par de revistas con recetas de comida muggle ya que no se le daba bien cocinar ni con magia ni sin ella pero se había propuesto a intentarlo. Aquella noche el helado reinaba en su casa, era el momento de pasar el duelo por su relación terminada, era el momento de dejar de pensar en su novio francés que según su hermana apenas ella había partido a Inglaterra, él había empezado a salir con otra chica que ademas era de las mejores amigas de la rubia.

- Hola Bill, lo siento mucho, no podré pasar por tu casa este fin de semana, mi mamá tuvo un accidente y debo viajar hasta Glasgow apenas cuelgue. Lo siento, quería verte nos vemos en otro momento. - No te preocupes Bri, que se mejore tu mamá.

Bill colgó el teléfono con la desilusión a flor de piel, esperaba pasar un fin de semana relajado y movido con Brigitte y ahora pasaría un relajado pero aburrido fin de semana en su casa.


	5. Corriendo por la ciudad

Era un sábado normal de verano en Londres al menos para Fleur Isabelle Delacour desde que vivía en aquella ciudad, se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo que lo hacía en semana, se había bañado, se había vestido con una lycra, una camiseta deportiva y una gorra para el sol, había desayunado cereal con yogur y fresas que era lo único que podía preparar rápidamente con su escaso conocimiento culinario, después había salido a correr por las calles de Londres, un habito que la hermosa chica tenia desde niña en Francia y que al igual que los ejercicios de la mañana antes de el colegio ahora lo hacia antes del trabajo o de empezar el día.

Fleur no tenia las mismas precauciones de las chicas muggles que también practicaban deporte como ella ya que siempre salia acompañada de su varita y tenia un chivatoscopio miniatura en el pequeño bolso deportivo que cargaba, así que cuando algún des adaptado intentaba propasarse con ella su minúsculo aparatito le avisaba y se ponía alerta, si por alguna razón se veía en problemas con algun muggle como lso que nunca faltaban cuando usualmente corría por las calles sin conocer que tan seguras eran o no, utilizaba su varita para desaparecer repeler al muggle o defenderse aunque nunca había tenido que hacerlo, el chivatoscopio era suficiente. Hacía dos fines de semanas que había descubierto que varias personas entre ellas chicas corrían en los alrededores del Támesis así que siempre procuraba pasar por esos lugares solo por ver personas.

Para William Arthur Weasley se podría decir que era un sábado más, era normal dentro de los parámetros normales de la mayoría de los magos del reino unido, incluso para los traidores a la sangre como le decían a el y al resto de su familia algunos en la sociedad, pero para Bill como le conocían en su circulo cercano, este sábado en particular era para olvidar, había solicitado el fin de semana libre de tareas con la orden del fénix para tomarse un descanso y había invitado a la chica muggle con la que salia desde hacía algún tiempo para que pasara con el esos días pero ésta había tenido una calamidad familiar y había tenido que cruzar el país para estar con su madre. La mañana del sábado que pensó empezaría entre los brazos de Brigitte de los que solo se separaría para preparar el desayuno apra los dos o mientras preparaban películas para ver, estaba convertido en un atípica sesión de buen deporte muggle a orillas del Támesis. Bill había decidido apenas se levantó ponerse sus pantalones cortos, zapatos cómodos y salir a correr, al pelirrojo le gustaba mantener su figura aunque no lo necesitara, su trabajo le exigía mucho esfuerzo físico, mágico y mental por lo que mantenía en excelente forma, pero había descubierto casi por casualidad que correr o hacer pesas le ayudaban a relajarse. Aquel día no importaba el deporte, Bill solo quería despejarse, ver gente diferente llevaba varios meses durmiendo mal debido al trabajo y a las misiones nocturnas que Dumbledore le asignaba con la orden, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, por un lado se sentía aliviado por que a Harry no le habían expulsado del colegio y por el otro el trabajo se estaba colocando cada vez mas complicado. A Harry no le conocía muy bien pero al igual que los demás miembros de su familia le tenia gran aprecio, además sabia tanto de el que hasta casi lo conocía mejor que a el mismo, su hermana menor Ginny no hacia sino nombrarlo y hablar de el en casa, incluso cuando Bill vivía y trabaja en Egipto recibía cartas semanales de su hermanita menor y en todas era nombrado el niño vivió. La orden del Fénix también aportaba muchas noticias sobre Harry mientras vivía con sus tíos pues Dumbledore solicitaba informes a los vigilantes y Sirius y Remus hablaban de el en cada momento.

Fleur corría distraída mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista – Debo sacag tiempo paga conoceg toda la ciudad – La chica pensaba en voz alta mientras al fondo veía el Big Beng y el London Bridge, en cierto momento notó una cabellera roja en la distancia y por alguna razón que no comprendió en ese momento sintió una sensación de alegría y nerviosismo. Mientras tanto Bill que ahora caminaba pensaba en chicas, pensaba en Brigitte, esa morena de ascendencia latina con la que salia, un poco más bajas que el, una chica inteligente, poco superficial, come libros, incluso un poco desaliñada, todo lo contrario a Fleur que era rubia, curvas perfectas, mucho mas alta que Brigitte, valiente y comprometida aunque muy superficial, había demostrado que era muy buena para los encantamientos. Bill detuvo sus pensamientos cuando notó que como le había ocurrido un par de veces anteriores, se encontraba comparando a las chicas con las que antes había salido o le gustaban con la rubia que hacia practicas en su trabajo y que definitivamente no era de su tipo. Después de caminar algunos metros más, el pelirrojo decidió detenerse para comprar algo de beber, la noche anterior no había comido, había dormido poco y esa misma mañana había salido sin desayunar. En la acera por la que transitaba había un puesto en el que vendían café, chocolate, te y muchas otras bebidas – ¿Por favor me da un refresco? - Por supuesto joven, aquí tiene. - Bill recibió la botella, pasó los tres peniques y continuo con su caminata que fue interrumpida unos metros mas adelante – Crego que eso no es muy saludable a esta hoga – Después de mucho pensarlo, Fleur se había atrevido a saludar a su jefe, ella seguía sin entender por que el la intimidaba y la ponía tan nerviosa y no al contrario como le solía suceder con todos los demás hombres. Bill se detuvo y por un momento pensó que eso que pasaba no podía ser cierto, quería descansar de todo y justo se encontraba con su compañera de trabajo que ademas le criticaba por tomar una simple bebida.

- Solo quería un refresco para la sed y eso pedí – Bill contestó con hosquedad ni el mismo entendía por que reaccionaba de esa forma con la chica, esta bien que le cayera mal y que le molestaran ciertos aspectos de la rubia pero no era razón para tratarla así. - Lo siento, yo solo intentaba seg amable – Fleur hizo una mala cara que teniendo en cuenta sus hermosos rasgos podría declararse la mala cara mas hermosa de la ciudad mientras retomó su paso y empezó a correr aburrida y con los ojos llorosos.

- Pog que soy tan estúpida, solo quegia seg amable y miga como me gesponde – Fleur hablaba mientras corría sin notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

><p>Te invito a leer el Review de este capitulo donde encontraras una sorpresa sobre la historia.<p> 


	6. El desafio

Fleur siguió corriendo acelerando su paso tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera del pelirrojo, muchas veces la habían tratado mal pero casi siempre eran mujeres compañeras de colegio o conocidas de Francia, nunca un hombre la había tratado con desprecio e indiferencia como lo hacia Bill – Quien se crege el paga tratagme de eso fogma. - y aceleró su paso indiferente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Bill se había quedado quieto por un momento después de que la rubia empezara con su marcha, no entendía que había pasado ni como había terminado en esas cosas cuando debería estar quizá durmiendo. De repente un impulso de competencia inexplicable cruzo la mente de Bill que hizo que de inmediato empezara a correr tras la chica. Al principio le costó alcanzarle pues en los escasos segundos que se demoró en reaccionar Fleur le había tomado buena distancia y como era de suponerse para alguien que regularmente hace este tipo de cosas, la joven rubia tenia un buen paso y una muy buena resistencia. El pelirrojo se puso justo detrás de ella y al darse cuenta que no lo notaron, aceleró intentando rebasarla.

Fleur notó como una persona de cabellera roja pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era su "querido" jefe, aceleró un poco su paso y se puso codo a codo. - Cregues que pueges ganagme?.

Por alguna extraña razón Bill sonrió ante el desafío y continuo con su paso durante algunos metros más, Fleur por su parte simplemente se concentro en mantener el ritmo que a decir verdad se le hacia fácil. Corrieron por las riveras, en el horizonte se veía el final de los senderos que daban paso a las calles vehiculares de la city. Con una mirada ambos se dijeron que el primero en llegar a ese punto donde terminaba la zona peatonal ganaba el desafío y aceleraron más sin notar al muggle que repartía periódicos conduciendo una bicicleta y que sin notarlos también se cruzó en su camino mientras observaba a una mujer cercana.

- Pego como...

Fleur caminaba de regreso por las calles abochornada y a la vez furiosa, se había dejado llevar por la rabia que sentía contra Bill y esto le había hecho terminar en el fondo del rio y untada de fango en todo su cuerpo, para acabar de completar no podía usar magia para asearse ya que había muchos muggles curiosos en la zona ademas del pobre ciclista que les empujó. Bill caminaba a un lado de la chica, sonriendo por que aunque no había un claro ganador del duelo que tenia con la chica, se imaginaba lo que ella debería estar pasando en ese momento que al igual que el se encontraba sucia de barro y oliendo a pez. Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que una familiar voz los hizo detener.

- Espero no estar molestando su diversión – Tanto el pelirrojo como la embarrada y húmeda rubia frenaron en seco, no necesitaron voltear a mirar al hombre que les dirigía la palabra, ambos conocían perfectamente esa voz, incluso Fleur que solo le había tratado lo necesario durante el año anterior.

Cuando los dos chicos miraron en dirección a quien les hablaba no pudieron notar el desatino que significaba estar vestido de la manera en que este hombre vestía en aquel lugar, muchos de los muggles que pasaban por ahí reían, comentaban o se alejaban de aquel hombre. Los dos jóvenes se le acercaron lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin ser escuchados aunque ninguno de los dos entendiera exactamente que estaba pasando. Para Bill era un día que pensaba estaría descansando y lejos de toda su rutina y para Fleur era un sábado como todos los anteriores a excepción de que esta vez estaba embarrada y olorosa por todo su cuerpo. - Siganme por favor – Los dos jóvenes embarrados y olorosos hicieron lo que el recién llegados les dijo y le siguieron, caminaron algunos metros más hasta una especie de cabina color verde que antes mientras corrían no habían notado ahí. El hombre a quien siguieron entró e hizo señas para que los dos chicos entraran, era un baño publico de Londres. - Puag nunca pensè que entagia a un lugag de estós. Que guepugnante. - Mientras Fleur se quejaba de la extraña situación Bill cerraba sus ojos como en seña de total desagrado por la actitud de la chica, entraron al compartimiento y al igual que las carpas de campar que la familia Weasley había usado durante los campeonatos mundiales del año pasado, aquel cubículo tenia un encantamiento que lo hacia ver pequeño y corriente por fuera pero grande y especial por dentro. - Creo que seria ideal que primero se asearan un poco. Puedo notar a la señorita un poco incomoda. _"_Scourgify" "Tergeo" - Con dos movimientos de su varita, las ropas y los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes magos quedaron limpios y relucientes. - Perfecto, creo que solo me falta un pequeño detalle – volvió a mover su varita y ahora señalando directamente a Fleur que ya sonreía un poco al sentirse limpia y fresca, conjuro un encantamiento más. - "Odor rosarum" - Fleur fue impregnada con el mas fino olor a rosas que jamas había sentido, incluso Bill debia reconocer que era mas que agradable ese olor. La chica sonrió de nuevo y miro a quien le habia regalado aquel delicioso olor con un hechizo que no conocia.

- Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore, de verdad estaba incomoda con ese lodo y el olor del rio. - Ha sido todo un placer señorita Delacour. Aproposito querido Bill, te felicito por salir y enseñarle la ciudad a la joven Delacour pero ¿que hacian en el rio? - Dumbledore que como siempre sabia muy bien que era lo que había pasado intentaba relajar un poco la situación. Antes de que Bill pudiera contestarle o decirle algo prosigio. - Creo que sería ideal que partieramos ahora mismo, si desan tomar mi brazo por favor – Ambos chicos tomaorn el brazo del viejo profesor y en menos de lo que tardaron en hacerlo fueron susccionados en una aparición conjunta.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero les guste este corto capitulo, como prometí esta historia la llevaré con capítulos cortos al estilo Oliver Twist. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado y seguido la historia hasta aquí, debo decirles que todos los comentarios que me dejan son contestados así que si desean pueden pasar por los capítulos para leer mis respuestas.<p>

No sobra decir que al igual que mis otros historias esta está siendo publicada en potterfics, Fanfiction . Net y Fanfic . Es

No se si publique en esta historia de aqui a navidad así que Feliz navidad y Feliz 2015 para todos.

Al igual que en el capitulo anterior, hay un huevo de Pascua oculto en los comentarios. Nos leemos


	7. El lago

El viejo y sucio baño portátil recobró su normalidad mientras Dumbledore llegaba con Bill y Fleur hasta una colina lejana de toda persona o al menos esa impresión se llevaron los dos jóvenes que a primera vista no pudieron ver ninguna casa o lugar poblado cerca. Además de ellos tres la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar era Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como Ojo Loco Moody quien hasta hace poco había sido el director del cuartel de Aurores y para todos en general, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts aunque en realidad, estuvo secuestrado por Barty Crouch Junior dentro de un baúl.

Como siempre que estaban en estas situaciones, Ojo loco Moody estaba en su típica postura alerta permanente y con varita en mano se acercó a ellos. - Albus sabes que nunca cuestiono tus decisiones pero creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que la señorita aquí presente si sea quien crees que es, de pronto es un mortífago usando poción multijugo. - Tranquilo Alastor, estoy más que seguro que la señorita como dices aquí presente es la joven Delacour. - Alastor se relajó un poco aunque siguió sin bajar su varita y sin dejar de observar con su ojo mágico a Fleur. - Se preguntaran por que los he traído hasta aquí, al menos eso me preguntaría yo. La respuesta a esa pregunta que se están formulando podría ser tal vez por que preciso de su ayuda en este momento. - Dumbledore se supone que este es mi día libre. - Lo se William por eso no les tomaré más de cinco minutos de su tiempo y se los recompensaré, así que empecemos. - Caminaron algunos pasos más mientras Dumbledore meditaba lo siguiente que iba a decir. - Una muy buena fuente me ha dicho que en un pasado se produjeron ciertos movimientos extraños al interior de Gringotts y es de vital importancia para nosotros saber si últimamente a habido algo fuera de lo normal que ustedes dos hayan detectado. - Nada que yo haya visto Dumbledore te lo hubiera dicho – Gracias William. - Dumbledore ahora miró en dirección de Fleur y clavando su intensa mirada debajo de sus gafas de media luna le preguntó a ella. - ¿y usted señorita Delacour? - Fleur se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y pensó muy bien su respuesta, a decir verdad si había pasado algo extraño pero no sabia si decirlo, además el viejo y sabio mago le intimidaba un poco. - Poguia decig que solo ha pasado algo extagño pego no se si es algo qeu deba decigle pogfesog Dumbledogue – A que se refiere señorita Delacour. - Dumbledore seguía mirando fijamente a la chica y mientras la instaba a que siguiera hablando una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Solo Alastor Moody que sabia perfectamente que hacia el anciano y sabio profesor intuyó que Dumbledore usaba la oclumancía en Fleur para leer su mente en ese instante. - Bueno, la vegdad es que tiene que veg con algo que pasó con Bill – O no hay ningún problema querida ¿puedes por favor decirme? – Dumbledore ahora volteó a ver al mayor de los hijos Weasley mientras Fleur empezaba a contar lo que para ella era lo mas extraño. - Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo manejo todos los papeles sogbe movimientos en la seguguidad de las bóvedas del banco y hubo uno que hice con Bill que no quedó registagdo en ningún lado, el de la bóveda 711. - Lo entiendo perfectamente Fleur muchas gracias por decirme pero no me refería a ese tipo de cosas. Bueno como les dije no les quitaría más de cinco minutos, así que hemos terminado y en compensación por haber interferido en sus planes para esta mañana los enviaré a un lugar que seguro van a disfrutar, solo deben... - Dumbledore metió su mano entre la túnica y sacó una cuchara doblada y vieja – tomar este traslador "Portus" y disfrutar el día. - Pego pofesog no es eso nesesaguio, no se moleste. - O no querida Fleur, no es ninguna molestia. - Dumbledore le paso la cuchara a Fleur que supo que en muy poco tiempo partiría pues ya sentía que vibraba en sus manos - A William, te estaría eternamente agradecido si respondes todas las dudas que se le puedan presentar a la señorita Delacour sobre por que los traje aquí y demás cosas que se, se están pasando por su cabeza en este instante. Descansen. - Antes de que siquiera Bill pudiera reaccionar el traslador empezó a brillar y no tuvo más remedio que tocar la cuchara en las manos de Fleur.

En segundos sintieron como eran succionados hacia la cuchara y materializados de repente en otro lugar.

Habían llegado a una colina con una vista preciosa, el sol les deba de frente aunque el clima era agradable lo que les hacia estar cómodos, empezaron a reconocer el lugar, definitivamente no era alguno que Fleur haya visto jamas, desde donde estaban solo había una posible dirección para tomar y era seguir el único camino que se notaba a unos metros de ellos. - O miga que hegmoso lago y es inmenso – Tal y como lo decía Fleur el camino les guiaba hasta una pequeña casa a orillas de un lago, desde la posición en que estaban no alcanzaban a ver todo el tamaño de aquella mole de agua, caminaron hasta la casa, era evidente que el plan de Dumbledore era que entraran al lugar pues había una nota en la puerta que así les indicaba. Según la nota de Dumbledore podrían usar la casita a su gusto, estaba protegida contra muggles, estaban en Escocia, exactamente en el lago Ness y no había ningún problema en usar magia o bañar en el lago. La casa tenia un almuerzo listo para dos, energía y cachivaches muggles como eran conocidos por los magos y brujas la mayoría de electrodomésticos usados por los muggles. Bill sentía que había sido condenado a sufrir el peor sábado de su vida reciente al lado de la para el insoportable y consentida Fleur Delacour.

- Bueno creo que Dumbledore nos a dejado un almuerzo, creo que yo lo acepto y parto. No había pensado pasar mi sábado en estos planes ni pienso hacerlo. - Quego que Dumbledogue te dijo que guespondiegas mis peguntas y tengo demasiadas – Sin que nadie le dijera, Fleur había empezado a servir comida en platos, ni ella misma había notado que le estaba sirviendo y pasando platos servidos a Bill, ese pelirrojo que era su jefe y al cual odiaba al extremo por la forma en que la trataba, Bill tampoco notó aquel inconsciente gesto y sin querer reaccionó tomando el plato que la rubia le pasaba, se sentaron en la mesa que había en la casa. Desde la casa la vista era increíble, la casa no tenia pared en el lado que daba hacia el lago así que podían disfrutar de el sol reflejándose en el agua y de algunas pequeñas embarcaciones que pasaban por el lago.

Bill resignado a pasar algunas horas mas con la rubia empezó la conversación.

- Bueno esta bien, suelta ya que preguntas tiene y yo veré si las respondo. - Seguía con los platos en la mesa y los cubiertos en sus manos. La mira aun mas serio. - Pero no vayas a empezar con bobadas o estupideces, si lo haces me largo – Agregó el pelirrojo

por alguna razón la Rubia no se sintió mal por el comentario, por el contrario sintió como se alegraba un poco al saber que al menos hasta cierto punto su inmensa curiosidad seria satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo como siempre corto de la historia, creo que el próximo capitulo lo publicaré pronto, si no es más tarde, quizá mañana. Gracias por leer y como siempre, pasen por los comentarios<p> 


	8. Conversación

Fleur decidió no sentarse en la mesa de comedor sino que se tiro al piso con sus rostro en dirección al lago, Bill un poco extrañado por esto tomó su plato y sus cubiertos y se tiro cerca de la chica.

- No quiego que te seintas obligado a gespondegme pego si tengo mucha cugiosidad. - Ya te dije, suelta las preguntas y yo veré si las respondo.

Ninguno de los dos se miraban, ambos miraban hacia el lago mientras empezaban a saborear las delicias que Dumbledore había dejado en aquella casa, Fleur tenia una inmensa curiosidad que quería satisfacer pero estaba pensando muy bien que preguntar y como hacerlo, no quería que el pelirrojo cumpliera su amenaza y se fuera del lugar.

- ¿Pog que el pogfesog Dumbledogue sabía donde estábamos? - Eso, justo como quería Fleur había empezado con una pregunta que no era directa pero que le daba un poco de contexto, no quería preguntar cosas que no debía aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo. - Dumbledore siempre sabe donde nos encontramos, además creo que seguramente nos tenia un ojo encima. - Bill seguía comiendo, como buen Weasley su apetito siempre era bastante. - Esta bien pego no entiendo pog que tenias que guespondegle a eso - ¿Vas a preguntar o a criticar y cuestionar lo que pasó? - he no lo siento crego que mejor no sigo preguntando soge eso. ¿Poguias decigme que paso con Haggy? - Unos dementores le atacaron cerca a la casa donde vive con sus tíos muggles, el se defendió usando un encantamiento patronus y fue acusado por usar magia siendo menor de edad y delante de un muggle, afortunadamente Dumbledore lo defendió y logró que le levantaran los cargos. - O pego es complicado todo eso ¿Y han hecho algo para avegiguar quien le hizo eso a Haggy? - Claro que si, Dumbledore a estado al tanto y todos hemos colaborado. - Bueno pues me gustagia ayudag haggy salvo mi vida y la de mi hegmanita y se lo debo ¿como puedo ayudag?.

Al parecer la estrategia de la rubia para suavizar un poco el trato del pelirrojo hacia ella estaba funcionando, ahora solo le quedaban dos opciones, preguntarle si el trabajaba en secreto para Dumbledore como decían los chismes en el banco o preguntarle por la razón por la cual la trataba así de feo siempre. Mientras terminaban de comer pensó muy bien su próximo paso, algo le decía a ella que le siguiera hablando.

Aunque aun se sentía molesta por el trato de siempre pero sobre todo por las feas palabras de aquella mañana, un impulso que no comprendía le impedía salir corriendo y alejarse, ella quería comprender, entender, saber por que aquel pelirrojo extraño que estaba con ella en aquel momento y que ademas es su jefe le trataba tan mal sin haberse tomado el tiempo de conocerla.

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Algo mas que quieras saber o ya me puedo largar? - Bill que por alguna razón que no entendía seguía irritado por motivos que no entendía se levanto del piso donde se encontraba, limpio los platos con magia y se alistó para salir, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer y llegar a su apartamento o a Grimmauld Place, quizá ahí rodeado de los demás de la orden estaría mejor que que con francesa.

- Oye pego no tienes que seg grosego, que yo sepa no te he hecho nada malo paga que me trates así ADEMÁS VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS VOUS SENTIR OBLIGÉ DE RÉPONDRE À MES QUESTIONS. AU MOINS ME DIRE QUE VOUS ME MALTRAITER TOUS LES JOURS - El tono en que hablaba la rubia pasó de un calmado y pausado acento francés a un francés gritado, su cara se marco por la irritación y logró de verdad irritarse, se cara se puso colorada mientras Bill que a duras penas entendía su propio idioma no entendió nada de lo que la rubia le dijo pero se sintió igual de intimidado que cuando su madre subía la voz y le regañaba a el y a Charlie por hacer algo malo.

- Oye, para, para estas hablando en Francés y no entiendo nada de lo que me dices. - Bill seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. En los últimos cinco minutos apenas si se había movido, en otras situaciones similares habría salido corriendo o habría desaparecido, como cuando peleo con una ex novia muggle que tenia en Egipto que salió corriendo y apenas dobló en la esquina desapareció camino a su casa, pero era incapaz de moverse en aquel momento. No sabía que era peor, si la forma en que la rubia le había hablado o la forma en que lo miraba.

- Disculpame, de verdad no debí tratarte así, no debí desquitarme contigo por que el día me haya salido mal. De verdad lo siento mucho, simplemente tenía otros planes para el día de hoy. - la rubia se quedó en silencio incluso parecía que se había quedado sin habla, eran las primeras palabras cordiales que Bill le dedicaban y habían sido casi un susurro como de niño regañado por su madre o maestra. William Weasley estaba igual o más sorprendido que la chica a la que le acababa de pedir disculpas, ni el mismo se dio cuenta a que hora de su boca salieron esas palabras.

- Está bien, te disculpo pego de vegdad no entiendo pog que me tratas así - Lo siento es solo que nunca he simpatizado con chicas como tu pero ahora por hoy olvidemos esto y nademos un poco en lago, eso siempre ayuda a relajar y después de el ejercicio de esta mañana lo necesitamos. - Esta bien acepto, pg ahoga olvidage que estoy fugiosa con usted. - la rubia se volteo y caminó hacia la salida de la casa que daba a el lago, esto era un avance, más de lo que esperaba y mas de lo que imaginaba. Bill la siguió de cerca, por ahora trataría de no tratarla con el desprecio que le sentía, al menos merecía una disculpa y el ante todo era un Weasley y se comportaría como tal haciendo que la chica se sintiera mejor.

Ambos se zambulleron en el lago con sus ropas puestas ya que ninguno de los dos iba preparado para nadar, Bill inteligentemente cambio el tono de la conversación y distrajo a la chica contándole la leyenda que tenían los muggles sobre aquel famoso lago, de como incluso a la criatura le decían Nessi y de como todos los magos y brujas se reían de las patrañas de los muggles sobre el tema cuando era de conocimiento de todos que no existía tal criatura.

Ese sábado terminó en el lago, los dos chicos utilizaron un hechizo para secar su cuerpo y su ropa y desaparecieron camino a sus casas, nada había cambiado entre los dos, para Fleur Bill seguía siendo el mismo petulante, tosco y grosero jefe de siempre y para Bill, Fleur seguía siendo la misma niña rica sin necesidades completamente materialista que no sabia hacer nada y con la que no tenia nada en común. Ese día simplemente habían tenido una amnistía en su trato.

El fin de semana terminó para ambos sin ningún sobresalto más, era hora de que se vieran de nuevo en el trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultima publicación del año, espero les guste. Había decidido publicar en mi otra historia pero no he tenido mucho tiempo decidí hacerlo aquí pues los capítulos con más cortos y aun no tengo muchos cabos que ir atando así que tarde menos.<strong>

****Nos vemos en los comentarios, saludos a todos.****


	9. inicios y finales

Después de aquel fin de semana, todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre Bill y Fleur, esto significaba que las hostilidades habían regresado entre ambos, sobre todo del pelirrojo hacia la rubia. Lo único que había cambiado para ambos era que por alguna razón ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

Durante todas las actividades que realizaban en el trabajo siempre tenían presente al otro, fuera por algo que pensaban bueno o por algo que pensaran malo, no había un momento en que una rubia no pasara por la mente del pelirrojo o viceversa. Era un viernes y el goblin director del banco había citado a Bill en su oficina para las 3 de la tarde. Bill había salido a almorzar, como siempre había decidido pasar por Grimmauld place y comer las delicias que su madre preparaba para todos los miembros de la orden y la familia que se pasaba por este lugar.

Fleur acababa de salir del banco, debía almorzar para después asistir a su ultimo día del curso avanzado de encantamientos que realizaba en la academia de aurores, ni ella mismo podía creer que ya llevaba seis meses viviendo sola en Londres, lejos de casa, sin la ayuda de su padre, sin la ayuda de su apellido pero sobre todo lejos de Gabrielle, su hermana menor y su mejor amiga. Los últimos días en la vida de la rubia habían sido marcados por la duda, por un lado estaba completamente feliz de lo lejos que hasta ese momento había llegado en contra de todos los pronósticos de sus amigos franceses e incluso de Bill pues estaba segura que el la consideraba una completa inútil desde un principio, la rubia detuvo sus pensamientos cuando notó que como siempre había llegado al punto en que siempre Bill Weasley, su jefe aparecía en todos su pensamientos sin importar si estos eran personales, laborales o lo que fuera. Por otro lado, aun no sabia que pasaría después de ese fin de semana pues según tenia entendido sus seis meses de practicas terminaban en tres días y aun no había sido notificada sobre si continuaría o no trabajando en el banco. Sabia muy bien que esa decisión en parte seria de Bill y lo que el dijera de ella así que no estaba muy segura. De lo único que estaba segura era de que sin importar si seguía o no en el banco seguiría viviendo en Londres, se buscaría otro empleo y pero no podía regresar a París, eso seria darle la razón a los que no creían en ella.

Sin siquiera notar el paso del tiempo, llego la hora de ingresar a la academia de aurores, no tenia cabeza para mucho pero afortunadamente ya habían pasado los exámenes, ese día solo se reunirían y como cosa extraña para ella, les darían un pequeño presente que servia como comprobante de aprobación. Entro a la academia sin mirar y se topo con alguien que salia. - Lo siento mucho, estaba distagida pegdoname. - No te preocupes, normalmente tropiezo con todo. Tu debes ser Fleur verdad. - Oui, je suis Fleur. - Que felicidad, llevaba un rato buscándote. Hola, soy Tonks me pidieron que te entregara esta carta y esperara a que la leyeras. - La extraña chica de cabello rosa le entrego un pergamino doblado a la rubia que lo recibió con recelo y se apartó para leerlo.

"Querida Fleur, espero no incomodar con tus actividades diarias, estaría muy agradecido si pudieras reunirte conmigo esta noche, puedes mandar tu respuesta con Nynphadora Tonks.

Albus Dumbledore

Pd. No sobra decir que es imperioso que nadie más a parte de nosotros se entere de esto"

Fleur quedó un poco sorprendida por todo, nunca pensó que Dumbledore, un mago a quien admiraba desde que en su colegio en Francia le pusiera a estudiar sobre el y todas sus hazañas no solo académicas sino políticas y demás cosas, le escribiera una carta y menos que fiera secreto su contenido. Sin pensarlo dos veces acepto la reunión con el profesor y le envió su aceptación con la chica pelirosa que le había dejado la nota. - El profesor me ha dicho que alguien pasará a recogerte cuando termines aquí en la academia. - Esta bien aquí estage – A se me olvidaba, antes de llegar al lugar a donde te han citado puedes preguntar a quien te estará esperando aquí todo lo que se te ocurra y debes confiar plenamente en el, de eso depende que veas al profesor.

Fleur quedo un poco impactada con aquel secretismo pero no dijo nada, si lo que la pelirosa decía era verdad, todas sus dudas serian respondidas mas tarde, se despidieron y la rubia entró a la academia para asistir a su ultimo día de aquel curso, seguía pensando en su futuro.

Bill acababa de regresar al banco, aquel día había sido mas relajado de lo acostumbrado aunque como siempre desde su regreso vivía agotado debido a su trabajo diurno en Gringotts y sus misiones nocturnas para la orden del fénix. Al ingresar al banco lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina del director, sabia que con el goblin mayor debía ser más que puntual así que faltando cinco minutos para la hora acordada ya estaba esperando que le llamaran a pasar.

- Señor Weasley, me alegra verlo siéntese por favor. - Muchas gracias DarHood, en que puedo servirle. - No esperaba que me preguntara eso, pensé que estaba pendiente pero no importa, se que su trabajo es mas practico que administrativo, lo he citado para conocer su opinión sobre la joven Delacour, como bien sabrá, en tres días termina el periodo de practica acordado y aunque al principio hubo varias quejas suyas y de su equipo hacia la joven, me gustaría saber que piensa justo ahora dado que en los últimos dos meses no han reportado ningún incidente. - bueno pues señor, la verdad es que ella a superado mis propias expectativas y siempre ha sabido responder a los problemas, se adapta fácil y es una maníaca del orden y aunque quisiera no decir esto ha ayudado a que mejoremos un poco nuestras labores. - Bien, me parece perfecto escuchar todo eso señor Weasley por que yo mismo he tenido esa misma impresión y por eso quiero contratar definitivamente a la joven Delacour para que trabaje con nosotros- Bill miraba en silencio, aunque no soportaba del todo a la rubia sabia que había hecho un buen trabajo un vez se adaptó y al menos merecía ser contratada, ojala bien lejos de su oficina. - Así que le ofreceré quedarse a trabajar a tiempo completo con el banco a partir de el lunes mismo. - ¿Podría saber en que área del banco la va a ubicar señor? - Bill sabia que muy pocos puestos de trabajo del banco eran ocupados por magos y brujas así que las opciones eran mínimas. - Por supuesto señor Weasley, la joven Delacour continuará en su sesión, bajo su mando pero realizaré algunos cambios inmediatos. - Bill no lo podía creer, ahora la tendría que soportar todo el día – La señorita Delacour será parte permanente de su equipo pero seguirá teniendo el papel de asistente y se encargara de la parte administrativa de la división de encantamientos y usted se encargara de la parte operativa así que deben trabar de la mano, ambos serán las cabezas del área pero usted seguirá teniendo la ultima palabra en todo. Puede continuar con sus labores y recuerde que desde el Lunes se harán efectivos los cambios.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que a partir de ahora la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas empezará a cambiar un poco<strong> **¿Que piensan ustedes?**


	10. Fleur Delacour y la Orden del Fénix

Como se lo esperaba, la tarde para Fleur había sido relajada, su profesor durante los últimos cinco meses, el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, un moreno de gran estatura y muy dotado con la varita se había dedicado a hablar sobre lo bien que había sido el curso, incluso había felicitado personalmente a Fleur por la realización en días pasados de un par de encantamientos muy avanzados de manera perfecta. El poco trabajo y lo relajante que resultó ser su ultimo día en el curso de encantamientos avanzados en la academia de aurores no le impedían a la rubia pensar en la nota que Dumbledore le había hecho llegar y sobre todo en el motivo de la misma y todo el secretismo que conllevaba, en el fondo estaba emocionada y a la nerviosa por todo.

A las cuatro de la tarde, dos horas antes de terminada la hora de salir, Kingsley les dijo a todos que podían retirarse y que sus certificados de aprobación serian enviados con una lechuza al día siguiente, Fleur se disponía a retirarse pensando en que debía esperar dos horas por ahi hasta que apareciera el enviado de Dumbledore cuando Kingsley le llamó para que se acercara hasta el lugar donde se encontraba haciendo que se separar del resto del grupo.

- Señorita Delacour, antes de irse ¿podría venir un momento? - Pog supuesto – la chica se despidió de los compañeros con los que había entablado una especie de amistad en la que vivían intimidados por sus efectos de Veela y de la forma mas cadenciosa y sexy posible, al menos para ese pequeño grupo de compañeros, se acercó hacia quien la llamaba. - ¿Podría por favor quedarse unos minutos? - Clago, no tengo afán – Bueno, permitame unos segundos llevo esta lista para que realicen los certificados y se los envíen, ya regreso.

La rubia se quedó de pie al lado del escritorio del profesor pero que habitualmente estaba vacío ya que Kingsley usualmente estaba de pie y caminando por en medio de todos, sin contar con que todo era muy practico. Fleur se perdió en sus pensamientos que en ese momento estaban protagonizados por la necesidad de buscar un nuevo trabajo en la semana siguiente, estaba segura que Bill no la recomendaría para seguir en el banco. - Estúpido Bill, estoy seguga que ha hablado mal de mi, no lo puedo sopogtag – ¿Decía algo señorita Delacour? - Fleur se sobresalto al escuchar las voz de Kingsley y se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta que lo que creía estaba diciendo en su mente lo había dicho en voz alta.

La chica no respondió y tardó unos segundo en darse la vuelta, cuando lo hizo se encontró con Kingsley visiblemente divertido. - Bueno, quería hacerle unas preguntas si no es mucha molestia. - Sin esperar a que la chica le respondiera, el auror lanzó su primera pregunta. - ¿A odio hablar de la Orden del Fénix? - Fleur muy confundida y aun apenada por ser descubierta hablando mal de su jefe, miró al auror y le respondió la pregunta. - No, no tengo la manog idea de que es esa ogden. - Está bien, entonces tampoco puede decirme nada sospechoso de Albus Dumbledore ¿verdad? - Fleur lo consideró unos segundos, a decir verdad si que tenia algo que decir del anciano director de Hogwarts pero a ella le habían enseñado a admirarlo y eso era suficiente para creer en el y guardar su secreto. - No, solo se que el pogfesor Dumbledoge es el digetog de Hogwagts.

Kingsley que se había puesto serio cuando empezó con la primera pregunta relajó su rostro y la sonrisa volvió aparecer – Eso era todo, disculpe la molestia ¿le importaría si le invito una bebida en compensación por su tiempo señorita Delacour? No tardaremos mucho. - No, no me impotagia igual debo quedagme un gato pog aquí hasta mas tagde.

El auror guió a la joven hacia la salida y después de estar afuera continuó caminando durante unos metros más alejándose lo más que pudo de la academia de aurores. - Señorita Delacour creo que no he sido lo suficientemente sincero con usted pero ahora que me escucho lo entenderá. - Fleur cambió su expresión y con delicadeza tomó su varita preparándose para defenderse. - No, no es necesario que se ponga a la defensiva. Cuando le pregunté adentro sobre la Orden del Fénix y sobre Albus Dumbledore lo hice por que me lo ordenó el director de la oficina de los aurores, en realidad le había pedido que se quedara por que se que esta tarde antes de ingresar recibió un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore y este le indico que esperara a quien la recogería. - Fleur se sorprendió al escuchar eso, estaba segura de no haber hablado con nadie ¿como sabia Kingsley de eso? ¿acaso era una trampa? - No se preocupe querida Fleur, estoy enterado de todo esto por que yo soy el encargado de llevarla al lugar donde le espera el profesor Dumbledore, si quiere tomar mi mano la guiare en una aparición y ahí podrá hacer todas las preguntas que se que tiene. ¿me permite? - Fleur lo dudo durante unos segundos pero algo le decía que podía confiar en el auror, al fin de cuentas si quisiera hacerle algo ya lo habría intentado y ella no era boba, mucho menos un squib para no poder defenderse así que posó su mano en el brazo que le ofrecía el auror.

Una presión sobre su abdomen fue la señal para saber que había empezado la aparición, en cuestión de una exhalación sintió como la presión liberaba su abdomen y preparo sus pies para que la sostuvieran. Habían aparecido en una zona montañosa que se le hacía muy familiar a Fleur, Kingsley libero su mano . - ¿Esta bien señorita Delacour? - Oui Merci, yo estoy acostumbradá a aparecer largas distancias aunque no es mi forma proferida de viajar. Señor Shacklebolt ¿Donde nos encontramos? - Eso está muy bien, bueno pues si mi aparición fue exitosa debemos estar a un par de metros de la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade. - Fleur recordó todo lo que le habían contado sobre aquel lugar durante su estancia en Hogwarts el años pasado. Kingsley continuó caminando seguido por la rubia que a los pocos pasos pudo divisar lo cerca que se encontraban de la casa, la nieve que caía mas una extraña neblina que rodeaba el lugar impedían ver mas de un par de metros, Kingsley llegó a la casa y usando su varita recitó un encantamiento que hizo que la puerta que durante mucho tiempo Fred y George habían intentado abrir se abriera con un crujiente golpe, con una mano le hizo señas a su acompañante para que siguiera y volvió a repetir el hechizo cerrando la puerta.

La casa tenia un aspecto lúgubre y abandonado aunque no tanto como se veía su exterior, aunque el amoblamiento que tenia estaba evidentemente destruido se notaba que era muy fino, las paredes tenían los tapices rasguñados en varias partes. Kingsley se sentó en uno de los únicos asientos que estaban en buen estado acompañando una mesa con una jarra con agua. Fleur tomo otro de los dos asientos libres y antes de que el auror le dijera algo empezó con sus preguntas.

- ¿Que es la ogden del fénix? - Veo que esta ansiosa señorita Delacour. Bien. La Orden del Fénix es una organización secreta de magos fundada por Albus Dumbledore durante la primera guerra mágica para luchar contra Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. - Fleur se espantó al escuchar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado pero se sorprendió más con la respuesta dada por Kingsley. Durante casi dos horas Fleur preguntó todo lo que quiso a Kingsley que con una sonrisa le respondió sin secretos, se había enterado que Bill era un miembro activo y por eso vivía cansado pues cumplía misiones secretas fuera del trabajo, se había enterado que Harry estuvo cuidado por la orden durante el verano y que por eso no fue expulsado por el ministerio ya que tenían pruebas de los dementores. - ¿Como puedo unigme? - La ultima pregunta de la rubia había tomado por sorpresa a Kingsley que aunque había asumido que la chica se uniría, no pensaba que fuera a preguntarlo de inmediato.

- Bueno pues para eso te he mandado a citar acá querida Fleur, La Orden del Fénix estaría encantada de tu ayuda. - Dumbledore había hablado de la nada, al parecer un hechizo desvanecedor le había ocultado durante todo el tiempo ahí. Tanto Kingsley como Fleur voltearon a ver al viejo director que de inmediato se levantó y se sentó en medio de la rubia y Kingsley. - Primero que todo querida Fleur, es imperativo que entiendas los riesgos que conlleva el solo hecho de saber todo lo que Kingsley te ha dicho y no te alcanzas a imaginar los muchos otros peligros a los que te enfrentarías. - Lo se pogfesog Dumbledogue pego desde que supuse hace tiempo que usted en secreto estaba organizando algo contra quien tu sabes decidí que quegia ayudag. Ademas, así ayudo a Haggy y el me salvo la vida a mi y a mi Hegmanita Gabrielle. - Bueno pues soy consciente de todas tus capacidades, por eso decidimos que te unieras y creame que el joven Weasley fue uno de los mas entusiasmados con la idea. Así que bienvenida. - El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció su mano y con esto, selló su unión a la Orden.

Fleur sonreía, desde el miércoles no tendría trabajo pero tendría aventura, antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos Dumbledore le dijo sus dos primeras misiones. - Fleur, necesito que te reúnas con Kingsley durante el tiempo que sea necesario para que te enseñe a realizar un Patronus corporeo, esa será nuestra única forma de comunicación. Mientras aprendes, necesito que seas la sombra y ayuda de William, los dos serán encargados de la información que creamos necesario cubrir dentro del banco. - Fleur lo miró confundida, ¿acaso se le había pasado que ese había sido su ultimo viernes en Gringotts?. Dumbledore empezó su camino hacia la puerta, realizó el encantamiento que antes Kingsley había practicado y la puerta se abrió, ya era de noche. - Ha se me olvidaba, nadie a parte de nosotros debe enterarse que ahora eres de la orden, te contactaré pronto. - Dumbledore examino la expresión de la chica por encima de sus gafas de media luna y agregó – Espero que mañana salga a practicar deporte como siempre, quizá se lleve una agradable sorpresa. - El viejo mago le pico un ojo y salió de la casa desapareciendo en instantes. Fleur y Kingsley le siguieron, la rubia espero hasta que el auror cerró la puerta de nuevo y después de despedirse desapareció camino a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste el capitulo, de aquí en adelante la relación entre este par de orgullosos empezará a cambiar un poco. La frecuencia de actualización ahora será un poco más larga debido a que debo dedicarme a un proyecto personal pero tanto este como mi otra historia seguirán siendo actualizadas al menos cada dos semanas.<strong>

**Como siempre nos vemos en los comentarios.**

**Pd. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Pd 2. Naileth (Te contesto acá debido a que no tienes cuenta y no puedo hacerlo mediante el sistema normal de reviews) , claro que tengo presente eso, desde que empecé a escribir lo hago, gracias por comentar y leer. lo de los capítulos cortos es por que quise hacer la historia un poco al estilo Oliver Twist, entregas cortas pero con inicio, nudo, desenlace, por eso le dedico aveces hasta tres capítulos a un mismo día. la verdad es que en mi otra historia estoy haciendo capítulos largos de 4000 mil palabras o mas y aveces tardo hasta un par de semanas o más en escribirlos mientras que acá puedo hacer un capitulo en uno o dos días, intentaré hacerlos un poco mas largos pero quiero centrarme en micro historias separadas haci un dia sena cinco capítulos. De nuevo Naileth, gracias mil por leer y comentar, ojala lo sigas haciendo y te pases por mis otras historias, un abrazo. **


	11. Nuevo empleo para Fleur

Fleur se apareció en el callejón que queda a la vuelta de su apartamento y caminó hasta su casa, cuando entró noto una lechuza posada sobre la mesa, siempre dejaba la ventana abierta pues los hechizos anti muggles que colocaba impedían que alguien intentara robarle.

Tomó la carta que el ave tenia a sus pies, se extraño de recibir una carta con una lechuza desconocida, su lechuza según entendía estaba en Francia desde que le había enviado unas cartas a Gabrielle y aun no era tiempo que regresara. Abrió la carta y se sorprendió al leer su contenido.

"_Estimada señorita Fleur Delacour, como usted bien debe tener presente, el próximo miércoles culmina su periodo de practica y pruebas al interior del banco de Gringotts en la esquina del Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knockturn en Londres. Durante los últimos seis meses pudimos contar con sus ideas, su apoyo y su sentido de la organización para mejorar nuestros procesos y por eso con el beneplácito de William Weasley, he decidido concederle un puesto permanente con nosotros a partir del próximo lunes. Adjunto a esta notificación le envío la información sobre el puesto ofrecido, le pido por favor que nos envíe su respuesta con la lechuza que le entrego esta nota._

_Ryhook_

_Goblin Mayor y director._

_Gringotts Callejón Diagon"_

Fleur que últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a ser sorprendida fácilmente, había vuelto a quedarse fría, releyó la carta varias veces, no podía creer que le habían ofrecido un puesto. - pour voir un moment. Pourquoi dois-je me soucie tellement ce qu'il pense Bill? - Incluso la misma Fleur se sorprendido feliz de que Bill la recomendara y se reprendió a si misma por ello con una sonrisa. Después de leer la carta varias veces volvió a tomar el sobre y sacó el papel que se encontraba en su interior y que no había visto la primera vez. Los goblins de Gringotts acostumbraban a enviar las cartas en sobres y en papel debido a que se creía que de esta forma tienen mas privacidad.

"_Estimada señorita Delacour_

_Esta es la información sobre la propuesta de empleo de la que se le habló en la carta, recuerde contestar afirmativa o positivamente con la lechuza que le fue enviada esta notificación lo antes posible._

_Cargo anterior: Asistente área de encantamientos_

_Cargo propuesto: Encargada administrativa área de encantamientos_

_Sueldo anterior: 22 Galeones 27 Sickle y 3 Knut_

_Suelo propuesto: 45 Galeones_

_Horario normal con descanso en las fiestas_

_oficina compartida con William Weasley_

_Labores de campo cuando sean necesarias_

_Recuerde contestar lo mas pronto posible."_

Al igual que con la notificación, la rubia tuvo que leer varias veces la información consignada en el papel, prácticamente le doblaban el sueldo y según entendía estaría en un nivel similar al de Bill, eso mejoraría mucho mas su situación ademas de que en las fiestas podría ir a visitar a Gabrielle. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el papel en el que debía enviar su respuesta lo llenó positivamente y se lo entregó a la lechuza. El resto de la noche se la pasó escribiendo una carta a Gabrielle que le enviaría apenas llegara su lechuza.

Fleur termino su viernes tomando una deliciosa ducha, quizá lo único que extrañaba de su habitación en la mansión Delacour en París era la enorme tina en que solía meterse después de los días mas estresantes o cuando quería relajarse aun mas, en ese momento empezó a planear la visita que le haría a sus padres en diciembre, tenia un mes para planear todo. Debía dejar muchas cosas listas en Londres y sobre todo debía enviarle lo antes posible una nota a su hermanita para que decidiera regresar a casa para las fiestas antes de tiempo. Gabrielle solía quedarse con sus amigas un poco más en el colegio y solo regresaba a casa el día de navidad. Al salir de la ducha, caminó desnuda por su casa, había olvidado por completo que no había cenado debido a tantas noticias, tomó cereal con leche de la cocina y regresó a su cuarto, era el momento de leer un poco y dormir pues como cada sábado madrugaría a correr.

Fleur se levantó, tomo una ducha rapida y se puso su ropa para correr, tomó su varita y salio a correr. Mientras bajaba de su pequeño apartamento pensaba en que ruta tomaría ese día y justo recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho la noche anterior que saliera hacer deporte, este pensamiento fue el desencadenante para que decidiera tomar la ruta del rio, la misma ruta en que se había topado y competido con Bill y en la que habían terminado en el fondo del rio. Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro sin explicación alguna, Fleur emprendió su camino pensando en su nuevo y definitivo trabajo y en Bill que por alguna razón siempre volvía a su mente.

Bill Weasley había pasado la noche haciendo una guardia afuera del departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia para la Orden del Fénix, no sabia exactamente por que debía pasar allí muchas de sus noches pues según entendía ese lugar era como su nombre lo dice, un misterio, sabía que allí experimentaban con magia y probaban cosas pero nada que fuera útil, también sabia y esa era la única razón para que el, su padre y varios miembros más de la orden de Fénix pasaran días y noches enteras cuidando esa puerta, que Dumbledore estaba seguro que los mortífagos o El que no debe ser nombrado en persona intentarían traspasarla y sacar de ahí algo importante y debían tratar de impedírselo o al menos avisar al resto de la orden con un patronus para que llegaran a hacerlo. El pelirrojo pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, se había encontrado a si mismo cometiendo estupideces o pensando en trivialidades cuando debería estar concentrado en otras cosas, pensaba que la culpable de todo eso era aquella rubia que ahora iba a ser su segunda en el trabajo y compañera, lo que mas le molestaba era que aunque en el fondo lo sabia sabia, era incapaz de culparla. Ella no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado hacía un par de semanas cuando se vio por ultima vez con Brigitte y no fue capaz de hacerle el amor cuando ya estaban en la cama listos para ello, tampoco tenia culpa de que un encantamiento el mes pasado le hubiera salido mal por andar recordando la carrera del rio, él era el que estaba des concentrado y el que no quería admitir que muy en el fondo la chica le gustaba o al menos eso creía pues no era normal que el se pusiera así. Bill un chico cuyo romanticismo había dejado en una tumba en Egipto y que ahora se negaba al amor no podía sentir atracción por Fleur.

Irónicamente el pelirrojo no sentía sueño pero si cansancio, todo el día en el banco más toda la noche en el ministerio agotaban a cualquiera, decidió pasar por un chocolate a Grimmauld Place donde terminó tomando un desayuno doble cortesía de su madre, después de muchas excusas salió camino al rio, quería caminar y sabia que no había ningún lugar mejor para relajarse que la rivera del Támesis.

Fleur corría alegremente por la calle, aquel día tenia muchos motivos para sonreír, no recordaba haber tenido tantos en un solo día antes del que había vivido el día anterior, lo único que le faltaba era ver a su hermanita, abrazarla y salir con ella a caminar por los campos elíseos. A lo lejos Fleur vio algo que inesperadamente le alegró aun más la mañana, una cabellera roja que tanto conocía a unos doscientos metros adelante de ella caminando en su misma dirección, iba vestido con sus típicos vaqueros rotos y su cazadora, definitivamente se trataba de Bill, en cuestión de segundos una idea se cruzó por su mente y nada perdía con intentarla, aceleró su pasó y en un par de segundos alcanzó al chico que caminaba desprevenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues había pensado no publicar más en enero pero aquí les traigo otra pequeña entrega que espero les guste. ¿Que creen que le dirá Fleur a Bill ahora que lo vio caminando por el rio?<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen, y para no perder la costumbre, busquen el conejillo de pascua en los comentarios de este capitulo. Los y las espero**


	12. Cocinando, durmiendo y lenceria francesa

- Bonjour Bill – Bill se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de la persona en quien pensaba en ese momento. El pelirrojo se detuvo y miro hacia donde provenía la voz, giró su cabeza a la derecha y se encontró con Fleur ligeramente sudada por el deporte pero con una sonrisa que opacaba el sol. - Hola Fleur, que coincidencia encontrarte de nuevo por aquí. - "¿Donde quedó su hostilidad? Nunca me había tratado de forma tan amable". Fleur no podía creer la amabilidad del pelirrojo, se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo ya había empezado a caminar - "Una cabeza hueca, siempre lo he dicho". - ¡Oye espegame!. Pegdón es que no supe como reaccionar, attendez une minute. - Fleur corrió los pocos metros que el chico había caminado. - Queguia dagte la gracias, ayeg me llegó la noticia del nuevo empleo. - La chica se acerco a Bill que no se movía del lugar y le besó en la mejilla.

Un corrientazo, eso era lo que ambos habían sentido cuando la chica puso sus labios en la mejilla del pelirrojo, un muggle habría dicho que era una sobre carga de estática pero las brujas y magos no conocían de esas cosas. - Pegdoname no queguia molestagte y no se que pasó. - No te preocupes Fleur, fue extraño lo que pasó pero esta bien, no pasa nada. - Que te paguese si como compensación y en modo de agradecimiento pog lo del empleo me aceptas una invitación a cenar. - Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que habían sentido pero ambos estaban aterrados, jamas les había sucedido con alguien algo parecido.

Fleur en un principio había pensado en invitar al chico a un almuerzo en su pequeña casa, después de verlo había notado la cara de cansancio que tenia y asumió que se había pasado la noche trabajando para la orden, por eso decidió mejor a una cena pues así le daría tiempo de descansar. - Pues suena tentador pero no pude dormir y no tengo sueño, si me acuesto ahora quizá no me despierte hasta mañana y no me gusta quedar mal. - Bueno pues que te paguese si vamos ahoga almogzamos y después te vas a descansag. - Bill lo pensó un momento, de verdad quería solo despejarse y caminar, por otro lado muy en el fondo estaba feliz de ver a la rubia y algo le decía que aceptará la propuesta, de todas maneras, si no le gustaba el plan solo debía desaparecer camino a su casa. - Esta bien, acepto pero de antemano me disculpo si me quedo dormido, de verdad estoy un poco cansado. "¿Por que dije eso? Que me está pasando, ni loco me quedaría dormido en su casa, primero desaparecería camino a mi casa o a Grimmauld Place " - Bill no entendía por que había dicho espontáneamente eso, mientras pensaba en ello Fleur sonreía sin que el lo notara. - Buenó pues mi casa está cegca, si queigues podemós caminá o podemos buscar un lugar donde apaguecegnos. - No, quiero caminar y no creo que pueda soportar una aparición, caminemos y mientras tanto me puedes contar cosas sobre ti. - Fleur empezó a caminar pero estaba en Shock, jamás se habría imaginado que Bill era así de amable, quizá no tenia energías para mostrar la mascara de rudo que mantenía, durante algunos pasos se quedó en silencio hasta que recordó que en casa no tenia nada para cocinar. - ¿podemos pasar por algún lugar donde pueda comprag algunos vivegues? Acabo de guecordag que no tengo nada en casa. - La rubia pensó que la furia del chico aparecería de nuevo pero por el contrario aceptó pasar primero por algún mercado. Bill la guió hasta un lugar donde sabia vendían muy buenas cosas y a muy buen precio que estaba seguro Fleur no conocía.

Al final, Bill estaba en lo cierto, la rubia no conocía de aquel lugar, el pelirrojo se ofreció a pagar por las compras y las cargó hasta el apartamento de la chica. - No. no te preocupes, tomalo como un regalo de felicitación por el nuevo trabajo. - Fleur mas apenada que feliz, se resignó a que Bill pagara por su mercado para las siguientes semanas, entraron al apartamento y ya con magia, cada una de las cosas estuvo en su lugar.

- Me gustagia sabeg que quiegues de comer, no soy un espegta cocinando aun pego estoy aprendiendo. - ¿Cocinas con tus propias manos? ¿No usas magia? - Pog supuesto que no, si quiego aprender a haceglo primego debo haglo con las manos y después con magia. - Bill se había sorprendido, la mayoría de brujas que conocía, usaban la magia como herramienta para cocinar, las únicas excepciones que conocía eran las mujeres de su familia, incluso Ginny aunque su hermanita menor apenas estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. - Pues digamos que no quiero nada en especial, solo lo que mejor puedas hacer. - Esta bien, si quiegues descansa un poco mientras yo pongo aquí unas cosas.

Bill se sentó en el sofá, empezó a recorrer el pequeño apartamento con la mirada, se encontró con que no había muchas cosas como el había imaginado que habría, en lo único que no se equivocó era en el orden, ya conocía a Fleur en el trabajo y sabia lo estricta y ordenada que era, se parecía a la compañera de estudio de su hermano, en la casa no había nada que estuviera donde no debía, Bill tomó unas revista que había en la mesa del te y empezó a ojearlas hasta que al cabo de unos minutos cayó dormido sin darse cuenta de nada.

Fleur siguió picando algunas cosas preguntándose exactamente que estaba haciendo, nunca había invitado a un hombre a su casa, mucho menos había cocinado para el aunque eso se debía a que en su casa mantenían sus padres y su hermana y ella hasta hace poco no sabia cocinar, cuando salia conalgun chico siempre era atendida como una princesa y no tenía que hacer nada. Fleur Delacour siempre había sido una chica de lujos a la que los magos parisinos invitaban a restaurantes lujosos, a la que los magos franceses deseaban por su apellido y por su atracción inevitable de veela. Cuando Fleur terminó de preparar algunas cosas previas para el almuerzo pensó en dejarlas al fuego mientras acompañaba un rato a Bill, cruzó la poca distancia hasta la pequeña salita y se llevó la gran sorpresa cuando notó que Bill se había quedado dormido sentado. - Wingardium Leviosa. - Con una suavidad y un pulso típicos de un medico Fleur levanto a Bill y lo posó acostado sobre el sofá, después conjuro unas almohadas y unas cobijas y le termino de acomodar dejándolo durmiendo plácidamente, decidió irse a bañar y cambiar y prepararse algo de desayuno pues en la mañana no había comido nada. Fleur entró en su habitación, preparó la ropa que se pondría e ingresó a la ducha, cuando salió se vistió y retorno a la cocina no sin antes pasar por la sala y ver a Bill que ahora abrazaba la almohada mientras dormía. - O que tiegno. - Fleur tomo un desayuno rápido y siguió con el almuerzo. Había decidido no molestar al chico pues sabia que debía descansar, la orden mas el banco seguro lo tenían agotado.

Fleur acababa de terminar el almuerzo y aun faltaban dos horas para comerlo así que se quedó pensando un rato en lo que estaba haciendo cuando fue interrumpida por un sonido en la ventana. - O Hibou volviste. - Fleur salió a recibir a su lechuza a la que casualmente había bautizado como Hibou que significa lechuza en frances pero lo pronunciaba como si fuera ingles haciendo que sonara diferente. La lechuza traía un paquete y varias cartas que la chica de forma entusiasmada comenzó a leer.

"_Hermanita, estoy muy feliz, este año las materias en el colegio están muy entretenidas, me has hecho una falta terrible, aun eres famosa aquí, todos hablan de tus hazañas en el torneo de los tres magos del año pasado, incluso cuentan cosas como no son pero no importa, en todas quedas como una super campeona, papá y mamá están bien, sobre todo ahora que saben mas de ti, se pusieron muy alegres por la carta que les enviaste y me han pedido que te diga diga que vengas para las fiestas. _

_Por otro lado no te imaginas como odio a ese jefe tuyo el tal Bill, ¿como puede tratarte así? Ni que que fueras una inútil ademas no le has dado motivos para que te desprecie. LO ODIO, LO ODIO LO ODIO, deberías hablar con el jefe del banco o con alguien, no se quizá deberías hechizarlo como hacías en el colegio así te deja de molestar, no lo soporto, te quiero demasiado y lo sabes, cuidate mucho, _

_Gabrielle X.X"_

Fleur leyó la primera carta de su hermanita varias veces hasta que recordó que debía ponerle agua a Hibou, al regresar tomó una carta de su madre, una carta de una amiga y otra carta más de Gabrielle.

"_El otro día caminando por Nice vi esto y no pude pensar en nada distinto que en mi preciosa hermana mayor usándolo así que persuadí a a papá para que me diera algo de dinero y te lo compré, espero te guste, muchos besos, _

_Gabrielle X.X" _

La chica tomó el paquete, le quitó el moño que lo cerraba y que servia para sujetar las cartas y abrió la caja, como siempre su hermana le había aplicado un hechizo de extensión indetectable del cual era una experta desde que aprendió a usar la varita, en la caja venia un hermoso vestido color azul, un juego de una pequeña lencería francesa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco pues estaba a escasos metros de un durmiente Bill y un par de accesorios que hacían juego tanto con la lencería como con el vestido.

Utilizó su varita para organizar el desorden y guardar el vestido y sobre todo la lencería que su hermana le había enviado antes de que Bill despertara y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer día de febrero, primer capitulo del mes, espero les guste, no se imaginan lo que pasará después. Nos vemos en los comentarios.<strong>

**Pd. Gracias por leer y comentar. De verdad su comentarios me motivan a seguir.**


	13. ¿Noche de peliculas?

Fleur acababa de terminar su almuerzo, la pasta que había preparado le había quedado al menos a su gusto, deliciosa, utilizo su varita para limpiar los platos sucios y se fue para la sala a seguir leyendo, el libro que tenia estaba interesante y no era capaz de dejarlo, incluso había olvidado por completo almorzar y solo hasta que su estomago imploro por alimento no se levantó. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Bill aún dormía en el sofá, Fleur no había querido despertarle, por una lado sabia que estaba cansado por las misiones de la orden, por el otro, estaba segura que su actitud amable se debía a que el cansancio le impedía mantener esa mascara de hostilidad que mantenía hacia ella y seguro cuando despertara ya descansado, volvería a ser el mismo tosco y hostil pelirrojo de siempre y ella no quería, durante aquel día mientras leía, Fleur había idealizado a un Bill amoroso y comprensivo, a un Bill que la quería y por fin había aceptado que el pelirrojo le gustaba, incluso había llegado a la conclusión que jamas ningún chico le había gustado tanto como William Weasley, quizá por el hecho de que fuera inmune a sus encantos de veela y que no se intimidara en su presencia, Fleur solo sabia que durante el tiempo que duraba despierta cada día no podía pensar en nada en lo que no estuviera incluido Bill, en aquel momento ya no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras dormía en su sofá, no podía evitar ver su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo tan lento que se podría tararear un vals con el, el libro que leía ya no era importante, el único problema es que estaba segura que cuando despertara aquel hombre consciente, amable y cariñoso de la mañana ya no estaría.

Mientras Fleur plasmaba todo lo que sentía en una carta para Gabrielle, sintió como Bill se removió en el sofá y poco a poco notó como se despertaba. La rubia comenzó a sentir nervios y a desilusionarse, estaba segura que el Bill malo como solía decirle había regresado, esperó hasta que el mismo hablara por primera vez para no molestarlo más. Bill abrió los ojos y se estiró un poco, trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, tardó algunos segundo en reconocer la sala del apartamento de Fleur, recordó que la rubia le había encontrado en el rio y le había invitado a almorzar, levanto su cabeza y notó que estaba en el sofá cubierto por una manta, lentamente se levantó mas apenado que como jamás en su vida se había sentido, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a la rubia preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría estado dormido. - Hola – Fue lo único que pudo articular cuando la notó sentada en la mesa que servia como comedor y que estaba detrás del sofá. - Hola ¿pudiste descansag? - He, si, la verdad si, estaba muy agotado, ¿podrías decirme que hora es? - Fleur no lo podía creer, al menos por el momento seguía siendo el mismo Bill relajado y nada hostil de la mañana. - Son las seis menos quince de la tarde. - Fleur le dijo la hora un poco asustada y cohibida, aun seguía esperando la reacción de hostilidad del pelirrojo. - POR MERLIN no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto tiempo. ¡QUE PENA CONTIGO! ¿Ya almorzaste? - Fleur se relajó al ver esta reacción y con una sonrisa no pudo más que responderle al chico que ahora estaba segura le gustaba con cada poco de magia de su cuerpo. - Si, Bill, ya almogcé, incluso lo hice hace poco por que me puse a leeg y lo olvidé pog completo, disculpame pog no despegtagte pero te veguias cansado y preferí dejar que durmiegas, otro día poguemos almorzag. - Fleur mantuvo la sonrisa. - No pero yo si me siento mal, eso no está bien, te voy a congraciar, ¿Alguna vez has visto películas muggles? - ¿Películas que es eso?. - Veo que no. ¿Que te parece si tomamos la cena en mi casa y te invito a ver unas películas que tengo pendientes? - Esta bien, podemos llevag la pasta que aun tengo lista pego debes también haceg algo. - Por supuesto, los muggles me han enseñado que no se puede ver películas sin palomitas de maíz, yo las preparo.

Fleur empezó a preparar lo que debía llevar, estaba incrédula por todo lo que estaba pasando pero lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, después de seis meses de hostilidades y malos tratos, estaba a la defensiva pensando en que el Bill que conocía regresaría en cualquier momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar conjurando recipientes y empacando la pasta que quería llevar, Fleur escuchó como Bill le pedía su mano para guiarla en una aparición, debían llegar hasta un callejón solo y oscuro a la vuelta de la casa del pelirrojo, no podían aparecerse directamente en la casa por que como en la mayoría de las casas de los miembros de la orden, Ojo loco o Dumbledore habían puesto hechizos protectores que impedían la aparición o la entrada a desconocidos. Ni el apartamento del pelirrojo ni el de la rubia contaban con una chimenea, por eso no podían usar la red flu.

Se aparecieron detrás de un contenedor de basura, Bill había preparado aquel lugar colocando hechizos anti muggles y anti curiosos para asegurarse que no lo vieran cuando debía llegar o salir de urgencia. - Ven, es por aquí. - Fleur sentía pequeños corrientazos en la mano que era sujetada por el chico que le guiaba, cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que aquel pelirrojo que durante largo tiempo la despreció y le trató con indiferencia la volvía loca, la sacaba de su zona de confort y eso hacia que le gustase como nadie antes le había gustado.

Subieron las gradas hasta el 4 piso, Fleur podía identificar que se encontraba cerca de su casa, incluso varias veces había pasado corriendo por aquel lugar, Bill utilizó una llave muggle para abrir la puerta, ingresó y guió a la rubia para que siguiera. Al entrar, lo primero que vio Fleur fue el orden que había en la casa, se notaba que era la casa de un hombre pero para ser así, estaba relativamente ordenada y limpia, este apartamento era relativamente más grande que el de Fleur aunque al igual que el de la rubia tenia solo una habitación, una cocina, dos baños, una sala gigante y un comedor conectado a la cocina.

- Si quieres deja las cosas de la cena en la cocina. ¿Te gusta el suspenso, el drama, la acción? - Bill sonreía mientras hablaba de géneros literarios, o al menos eso pensaba Fleur. - Pues me gusta mucho leeg suspensó y drama pego lo mio son los clásicos. Victor Hugo, Charles Dickens. ¿Pog que me preguntas? - Bill la miraba atónito, la rubia cabeza hueca cada vez era menos hueca. - No te preguntaba por libros sino por películas. No sabia que te gustaba leer. - Pog supuesto que me gusta ¿Acaso quegues que soy una chica inculta? - Oye no te molestes, es solo que no lo sabia, a mi también me gusta leer, los clásicos y el suspenso son mis favoritos. - Durante las siguientes horas se dedicaron a hablar sobre libros, un tema que a ambos les gustaba, descubrieron un gusto en común y olvidaron por completo que habían quedado de ver películas, empezaron a reír y bromear hasta que el apetito Weasley se hizo presente, un gruñido sonó desde el estomago de Bill que hizo que Fleur se quedara callada y saliera del encanto de la conversación. - Pego que tontos, olvidamos que íbamos a cenar, crego que mejog segvimos la comida. - Fleur se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, utilizó un par de hechizos que había aprendido y calentó la comida, después con un simple movimiento de su varita los alimentos empezaron a volar y acomodarse en los platos. Bill la observaba divertido, había visto muchas veces a su madre servir la comida, usando magia, usando las manos como muggle, pero jamas le había parecido algo que le agradase ver o hacer a el hasta ese momento. Cuando Fleur terminó hizo levitar los platos delante de ella y caminando fue hasta la mesa, Bill la alcanzo y se sentó haciendo que los platos se acomodaran al frente de cada uno. - ¿No dijiste que ibas a prepagag patometas de maiz? - ¡palomitas de maíz! pero eso es para las películas y ahora mismo no estamos viendo una. - Por unos instantes Fleur sintió regresar al malgeniado y tosco Bill Weasley, se sentó y sin decir anda empezó a comer.

Al terminar, Bill aseo los platos y se sentó frente a Fleur, estaba contrariado por el silencio de la chica, por la experiencia que tenia con ella en la oficina sabia que estaba molesta, lo que no entendía era que le había molestado. - ¿Podrías decirme por que te quedaste callada? - Pog que egues un patán. - ¿Ahora yo que hice? - Te paguese poco que me hablagas tan feo. ¡Je ne peux pas croire que vous me posiez la question. ! - Espera, espera, me estas hablando en Francés, no te entiendo nada y no se que te molestó. De verdad. - Egues un idiota. - Fleur se levantó, salio del apartamento azotando la puerta y desapareció camino a su casa. Bill se quedo sin aun entender que había pasado. - Chicas, como siempre no las entiendo. Mejor le voy a escribir a Ginny, hace días no se de la enana. - Bill busco un pergamino y una pluma, empezó a escribirle a su hermana menor. Ginny era quizá la chica que mas entendía a Bill y la única con la que el pelirrojo podía pasar horas hablando, jugando, la única a la que le escribía frecuentemente, incluso a diario, la única ademas de su madre por la que estaba seguro se metería en una pelea.

"_Enana ¿Como está todo por el colegio? ¿Que tal las cosas con la cara de sapo? Disculpame por no escribirte seguido pero el trabajo y las otras actividades me tienen agotado, el ultimo día me dijiste que estaban un poco complicadas y diferentes las cosas por esos lares. Hoy estuve en casa de la chica que trabaja conmigo, por alguna razón ya no me molesta tanto su presencia, ni su hablado, aunque si detesto esos cambios de temperamento, con los de mi chica Weasley favorita tengo suficiente. Hoy se molestó por algo que dije pero no se que dije. Bueno basta de hablar de otros. Cuidate y no te metas en problemas, cualquier cosa recuerda decirle a Fred o George que ellos te ayudarán, recuerda no molestar tanto a Ron que con Hermione tiene suficiente, además Harry lo necesita para salir de esta. Te quiero enana. _

_Bill." _

Bill doblo el pergamino y salió camino a Grimmauld Place, quería enviar con Errol la nota a Ginny. Bill normalmente usaba alguna lechuza prestada o una alquilada de la tienda de mascotas cuando le escribía a su hermanita. Esta vez quería que la carta llegara lo antes posible y la única forma de que pasara era usando la vieja lechuza familiar.

Fleur llegó a su casa, termino de escribir la carta a Gabrielle que tenia pendiente, hizo un paquete con las cartas diarias que le hacia a su hermana y se las dio a Hibou para que las entregara, la hermosa lechuza café se alegro de poder ayudar a su dueña y con una aleteo salio con el paquete en el pico.

Aquel día la había pasado muy bien, descubrió que le gustaba Bill, le gustaba como nunca antes algún chico le había gustado, el se había portado muy bien durante el tiempo que había estado despierto, aun no podía creer que el pelirrojo se hubiera dormido durante tanto tiempo en el sofá. Lo único que le molestaba a la francesa sobre esto, era que no le molestase en lo absoluto que el pelirrojo se hubiera quedado dormido, por el contrario había disfrutado viéndole dormir, había disfrutado intentar cocinar su mejor pasta y ahora que lo pensaba mas relajada, se había enojado por nada. Fleur se había recostado en su cama a pensar en los sucesos del día y sin darse cuenta se había dormido profundamente.


End file.
